El secreto de tus ojos negros
by Amapol
Summary: Esta historia trata de la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, como empezó todo, que hay detrás de esos ojos ónix de Vegeta, que hay detrás de las decisiones de Bulma… como llego a existir algo entre ellos...Advertencia: Drama- Erotismo- Sadismo- Mórbido-Crueldad.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **Esta historia trata de la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, como empezó todo, que hay detrás de esos ojos ónix de Vegeta, que hay detrás de las decisiones de Bulma… como llego a existir algo entre ellos, advierto esta historia será más turbia de lo que se imaginan… explícita, dramática… intensa... así que ya están advertidos...**

 **Ahora si pasen y lean...**

...

 _Gotas de sangre caían al piso lúgubre de la habitación… las muñecas de sus manos estaban cortadas y rasgadas por la presión que ejercía la soga sobre su piel, su cuerpo se tambaleaba ligeramente mientras su respiración estaba agitada y entrecortada… latigazos sin descanso recibía sobre su espalda, pero fiel a su dignidad y a su orgullo, los recibía sin expresar ningún sonido de sufrimiento ni de dolor, cerraba fuertemente su boca y chocaba duramente sus dientes mientras aguantaba la tortura recibida… no le daría gusto al sádico lagarto quien presenciaba la escena con júbilo, con excitación, tanta era su perversión que se sentía complacido y lleno de éxtasis con el dolor ajeno… con los gritos de sufrimiento… pero como siempre con él, no llegaba al clímax, se sentía frustrado viendo al príncipe saiyajin aguantar el dolor sin mostrar conmoción ni debilidad, no escuchaba sus gritos, sus quejidos y eso lo alteraba más… ya que él era su preferido… pero nunca le daba el gusto, nunca lo dejaba llegar a la fase final… siempre se quedaba frustrado al ver como las torturas no rompían al saiyajin…_

 _-Eres un bárbaro, cuando aprenderás…- comenta con cinismo mientras se acerca lentamente al príncipe de los saiyajin… se acerca hasta estar a milímetros de su rostro, siente su respiración tocar su rostro y ve como esos ojos negros lo miran con odio… y con altivez… -Cuando aprenderás que me debes lealtad, que nunca podrás librarte de mi poder, que soy más fuerte que tu y que te puedo desaparecer en cualquier momento… Vegeta… Yo soy más fuerte que el príncipe de los saiyajin! Que los monos saiyajins!JAJAJAJAAJA-pronunciaba cada palabra con la intención de provocarlo, de que si no sirve con los golpes, sean las palabras la que lo destruyan, destruyan su ser, su alma…_

 _Los ojos negros de él no le bajan la mirada y tampoco caerían en su vil provocación, aun no era el momento de su venganza pero él sabía que algún día llegaría…. Solo debía esperar…._

 _-Bájalo, y llévate a este mocoso a su cuarto… no quiero que muera desangrado… asegúrate de curar sus muñecas… mi favorito ya me dio algo de satisfacción por hoy…- comento con una sonrisa Freezer mientras veía como Dodoria retiraba las sogas de la mano del joven príncipe…_

 **…**

Sobresalto de la cama totalmente agitado, su torso sudaba, sus manos temblaban, sus recuerdos hacían matraca en su mente y no lo dejaban en paz, las pesadillas no cesaban… llevo sus manos a su cabeza y observo ligeramente sus muñecas llenas de cicatrices, froto sus ojos… fue ahí donde reconoció la realidad… se encontraba en ese lugar distinto a los que estaba acostumbrado… la habitación estaba aun a oscuras, no tenía ni idea de la hora que podría ser, pero estaba seguro que faltaba mucho para el amanecer… desde que le habían dado esa habitación se había encerrado ahí preso del cansancio mental y de la fatiga de su cuerpo y no pudo contener el sueño y caer largas horas inconsciente… observo su alrededor y se levanto… sentía un vacio en su estomago que lo hacía estremecer, necesitaba comer… y considerando la oscuridad de la noche era de suponer que nadie estaría despierto… salió de aquella habitación y vio el largo pasillo, que si bien estaba todo oscuro él lo podía ver… se dirigió rumbo hacia las escaleras y fue a buscar ese lugar donde vio preparar los alimentos a la extravagante mujer… tan solo recordarla hacia que su piel se erizara, no le gusto nada las miradas que le dio esa tarde… y los gestos algo sugerentes que le mandaba… mirarla no era desagradable pues era un hembra atractiva aunque madura, pero demasiado confianzuda… trato de concentrar su mente en acordarse el lugar exacto donde tenía que ir pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un canturreo ligero y algo melodioso proveniente de una habitación que se encontraba pasando ese enorme salón lleno de muebles, se acerco sigilosamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y pudo observar como el espacio estaba algo iluminado, la luz de un aparato abierto alumbraba el oscuro espacio … miro por la rendija de la puerta entre abierta y vio como la mano de alguien que estaba detrás de la puerta de ese aparato colocaba un pote sobre la meza para colocar una cuchara encima de el… Vegeta observaba con curiosidad la escena, quien seria a esas horas de la noche y sobre todo quien buscaba a parte de él alimentos… debido a que era su primer día en esa casa, no podía identificar a nadie mediante su ki, sobre todo si este era diminuto… pasaron algunos minutos y cuando su paciencia estaba por agotarse, la puerta del refrigerador se cerro y la luz se apago… escucho un murmullo de molestia… las luces se volvieron a encender mediante una luz tenue de una pequeña lámpara… dejando ver ante los ojos del guerrero… a una mujer con cabello suelto cubierta con una tela transparente, que para asombro del saiyajin dejaba expuesto su desnudo cuerpo… Bulma se encontraba en su afanosa necesidad de apaciguar su ansiedad… necesitaba saborear un dulce, lo necesitada sino seguiría dando vueltas en la cama… y sin conocimiento de la presencia del guerrero fue en busca de su consuelo…

Vegeta observo sus movimientos… por en un momento retiro su mirada de la escena… era demasiado bochornoso para el estar presenciando eso, no debía husmear, debía irse… él no estaba para eso… pero… preso de cierta curiosidad o tentación… acerco nuevamente sus ojos y vio como la peliazul devoraba el helado de chocolate sentada encima del mesón, observo como su boca se cubría de ese color marrón que por el descuido fue a parar algunas gotas de chocolate sobre su pecho… la tira de esa tela estaba caída y uno de sus pechos casi descubierto… no supo cómo es que se quedo contemplando todo eso… hasta que vio como ella bajaba de esa meza y volteaba su cuerpo dejando su trasero expuesto, permitiéndole apreciar la línea de su cuerpo, la raya de sus glúteos… era suficiente, retiro su mirada rápidamente… sin darse cuenta ya había regresado a su cuarto como si fuera un rayo…

 **…** **..**

Sintió la luz del sol sobre sus ojos , los abrió lentamente, estirando sus brazos y emitiendo un gran bostezo, recordó que ya se encontraba en casa... lejos de ese planeta a punto de explotar, se levanto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Por fin en casa, por fin lejos de todo" pensó... Se acerco a su ventana y vio por el jardín a pequeños namekuseins corriendo, parecía que la estaban pasando bien, eso le dio satisfacción, había pensado que sería más complicado todo… empezó a caminar rumbo al baño cuando su cuerpo paro en seco y su mente recordó un suceso…

-Vegeta…- pronuncio en un susurro al recordar que él también era un invitado… una cierta incertidumbre y curiosidad gobernó nuevamente su cuerpo, ella sabía que existía un riesgo teniendo a ese tipo de huésped en su casa, pero muy lejos de seguir su propia conciencia o lógica, la seguía sus impulsos… Bulma siempre fue una mujer desinhibida, libre, fuerte y feliz de la vida que tenia, no conocía el sufrimiento, no conocía la soledad, e inmersa en su propio juicio que la hacía sentirse repelente a cualquier peligro, la hacía ignorar las consecuencias que tendría que afrontar por su inefable curiosidad…

Salió de su habitación corriendo, bajo las escaleras con su corazón latiendo fuertemente…

-MAMÁ! PAPÁ!- gritaba Bulma mientras bajaba a toda prisa... llego a la cocina y vio como sus padres la miraban sorprendidos por su escándalo…

-Oh querida sucede algo?-pregunto su Madre con el rostro algo preocupado…

Bulma observo a los dos y vio como ellos se encontraban sumamente tranquilos en la cocina, lo cual hizo que exhale un gran suspiro…

-Que pasa Bulma?- pregunto el Sr. Brief

-No nada! Lo siento solo quería ver que estén bien!- dijo acercándose a los dos y regalándoles una sonrisa…

-Deseas algo de desayunar?- le comento la Sra. Brief algo sorprendida al ver sus fachas, Bulma se encontraba con esa polera rosa de piyama que era muy ancha para su cuerpo pero que siempre utilizo desde niña, solo que ahora le quedaba un poco más arriba pero seguía siendo muy infantil…

-No, no tengo hambre, lo que tengo es sed-Le comento mientras recibía un vaso con jugo de naranja de su madre… -Y como están los invitados?- comento mientras ingería el jugo…

-Los namekuseins son hombrecitos muy divertidos! Les encantan las flores de nuestro jardín y creo que les vamos a enseñar a jugar golf!-respondió la Sra. Brief muy emocionada…

-Si hija, se ven cómodos- agrego el Dr. Brief

-Ya veo… me alegra saber eso! Y Vegeta? Donde esta?- dijo por fin lo que le inquietaba…

-Oh, te refieres al puesto joven… es tan guapo Bulma, muy buena elección!-

-Mamá el no es mi novio! No digas esas cosas!- le comento totalmente sonrojada y al borde de la histeria por el temor que el saiyajin escuche esas barbaries…

-Tranquila hija, en realidad solo lo vimos salir de la casa muy temprano, lo invitamos a desayunar pero… no nos hizo caso- respondió el Sr. Brief mientras tomaba algo de su café…

-No ha comido?- pregunto Bulma

-No… es un hombre un poco extraño, sería bueno que vayas a hablar con él…- respondió su padre

-Hija ayer le di una habitación, pero esa es temporal, debes indicársela tú ya que es tu invitado, te dejo esa tarea- término de decir su madre guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul

Bulma la miro con sorpresa, realmente no tenia remedio… salió corriendo de la cocina… debía buscar al saiyajin…

-Hija! Deberías ponerte una ropa más bonita!-grito al verla irse hacia el jardín

Bulma no presto atención a lo último que le dijo su madre, en realidad en ese momento poco le importaba como se veía, lo único que le importaba era ver a ese saiyajin… y no darse con la sorpresa de que haya decidido marcharse…

…..

Vegeta estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, ese fue un lugar que el encontró atractivo para ordenar alguna de sus ideas… sentía un hueco en su alma imposible de llenar… sentía odio, rencor, orgullo, impotencia… ese infeliz lagarto que odiaba con todo su ser… había muerto, empuño sus manos de cólera… pero no por sus manos, sino por las de Kakarotto… su ser reprimía el sentimiento de envidia que sintió al verlo convertido en un súper saiyajin… como pudo lograrlo, dentro de él existía la incredulidad y la frustración… frustración porque sentía que ese fue su derecho ya que, él era el príncipe de su raza, el debió convertirse en ese súper saiyajin y matarlo con sus propias manos, su linaje, su sangre real lo reclamaba… pero el destino le jugó mal al arrebatándoselo y dándole la gloria a un ser inferior a él … sus perturbados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una presencia, un diminuto ki acercarse, no le tomo importancia ya que sabía que no había ninguna amenaza con esa fuerza tan insignificante, sin embargo le incomodo la cercanía ya que, estaba un poco más de un metro de distancia…

Bulma recorrió casi todos los alrededores de la gran mansión, estaba por regresar, cuando se acerco a uno de los arboles más grandes de toda la corporación y uno de los más apartados a la casa y fue ahí donde lo encontró… bajo la sombra, sentado con los ojos cerrados… la peliazul se quedo observando sin emitir ningún sonido… y debido a la distancia en la que estaba se acerco despacio para poder verlo mejor… no supo porque pero tan solo de verlo a distancia ya le generaba cierto nerviosismo, su presencia realmente era muy intimidante… aun así tomo valor y se acerco a él poco a poco… pero de pronto no pudo hacerlo más, cuando este abrió sus ojos negros y la miro fijamente, fue como si un muro de contención se pusiera entre ellos, la peliazul se quedo perdida en esos ojos ónix que la miraban sin pestañar… de pronto sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas…

El saiyajin abrió sus ojos y vio la figura de la mujer parada delante de él a un metro de distancia… observo cómo esta estaba descalza con esa prenda demasiado rosada muy diferente a la que vio la noche anterior, sus manos atrás de su espalda, su cabello suelto y algo despeinado… y vio sus ojos… ojos azules?… no entendió el porqué le causo tanto curiosidad verlos, eran diferentes… y haciendo gala de su reputación como buen macho alfa, le mando una sonrisa traviesa pero perversa… la sorpresa fue cuando observo como la mujer que lo invito a quedarse salía corriendo del lugar sin darle una explicación alguna por su intromisión…

Bulma al observar esos profundos ojos negros sobre los suyos, sintió como un rojizo algo bochornoso cubría sus mejillas, el hombre era demasiado atractivo e intimidante, si bien ya lo había visto, hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo directamente a los ojos, sintió como si ingresara a cada espacio de su alma para escudriñarla… a pesar de estar con ropa se sintió desnuda delante de él, la mirada no tenia fin, no tenia forma, no podía interpretar sus pensamientos, porque sencillamente no decían nada y en ese momento se arrepintió internamente de estar en esa fachas delante de él… de un hombre tan apuesto como él y presa de su vanidad salió corriendo de ese lugar sin decir absolutamente nada… solo pensaba que había sido un estúpida al presentarse en ese atuendo…

…

-Bulma querida! Puedo pasar?- preguntaba la Sra. Brief detrás de la puerta

-Sí, Pasa…-

-Hija… Oh qué bueno que te hayas cambiado! Se te ve muy bien asi!-

-Gracias Mamá!- respondió Bulma mientras terminaba de colocarse el labial frente al espejo

-Quería preguntarte si ya le diste su habitación al apuesto joven?-

-No aun no, eso pensaba hacerlo ahora…- le respondió con cierta sonrisa en su rostro

-Qué bueno! Te comento que por fin comió, parece que se moría de hambre porque comió mas de veinte platos, estoy tan contenta que le haya gustado toda mi comida!- comento muy animada la Sra. Brief

-Sí, los saiyajins tienen un apetito descomunal-respondió Bulma con una sonrisa

-Los saiya que?- pregunto confundida su madre

-Los saiyajins, es la raza de Goku, el planeta de donde viene, te acuerdas que les conté?-

-Oh! Es cierto me había olvidado de eso! Entonces nuestro apuesto huésped también es de allá?- pregunto sorprendida la Sra. Brief

-Sí, es el príncipe de esa raza- comento Bulma con los brazos cruzados mirando con gracia la expresión de su madre

-Ohhhh querida! Es un príncipe! Hay que tratarlo como tal- respondió entusiasmada la madre de Bulma

-Mamá por favor no vayas a exagerar, ni mucho menos a incomodarlo!- expreso algo preocupada la peliazul al imaginarse la situación

-No, tranquila… solo ten en cuenta de que debes ser más delicada con él, controla tu carácter tesoro- le dijo la Sra. Brief con una dulce sonrisa

-QUE? Pero…- Bulma no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpida

-Oh, casi me olvido el apuesto príncipe te está esperando, le dije que iba a venir a buscarte ya que tu le enseñarías la casa-

La cara de Bulma se puso pálida… -Do-donde esta?-

-Espero que no se haya ido, lo deje en el comedor- respondió la Sra. Brief saliendo de la habitación

Bulma se miro por última vez al espejo y salió de la habitación, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y mientras llegaba a los últimos escalones su nerviosismo se hizo presente otra vez… al bajar al comedor se dio con la amarga sorpresa de que este estaba vacío, camino hacia la cocina y no lo vio por ningún lado… iba a salir a buscarlo cuando…

-Hija, lo vi emprender vuelo- le menciono el Dr. Brief

-Como? Hace cuanto tiempo?- le pregunto algo desilusionada la peliazul

-Termino de comer y salió hacia al jardín y lo vi marcharse- le menciono limpiando sus lentes

Bulma puso un cara de decepción única, había pensado enseñarle la casa y su habitación y ahora se había ido, pero por qué? Y a donde? la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, se sintió algo frustrada… se dirigió hacia el jardín viendo hacia el cielo… con sus manos en las caderas emitió un suspiro de resignación, pensó que probablemente no volvería… en fin al menos lo intento… quería saludar a los namekuseins y cerciorarse que estén cómodos cuando fue interceptada de improvisto por Piccoro…

-Bulma!-

-Casi me matas de un susto Piccoro!- le dijo Bulma con la mano en el pecho algo agitada

-Espero que ahora que se ha ido ese saiyajin, no lo vuelvas a recibir- le dijo pausadamente el namekusein

-Tú crees que regrese?- le pregunto Bulma con interés

-No lo sé…. Solo sé que es un riesgo tenerlo cerca, ya no lo recibas!-

-Qué, pero por qué?- le pregunto Bulma algo confundida

-COMO QUE POR QUÉ? Acaso no te das cuenta lo peligroso que es!- le increpo Piccoro

-Pero…-

-Escúchame! Aquí hay muchos inocentes, ese saiyajin es peligroso, no es alguien en quien podamos confiar- le menciono Piccoro cruzando sus brazos

-Piccoro…no creo que vaya a hacer algo… él- fue interrumpida por el namekusein

-VEGETA ES CRUEL, ES MALO, ES UN ASESINO! ahora no está Goku… no podemos… arriesgarnos, el es tan malo como esa lagartija de Freezer, recuerda eso!-

Bulma se quedo mirando con zozobra mientras Piccoro escupía sus palabras…

-BASTA PICCORO!- grito la peliazul al ver como el namekusein no tomaba en cuenta sus palabras –El tema de Vegeta me encargo yo, no te metas!- soltó sus palabras con molestia y seguridad

-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado, y no lo vayas a provocar… que no haya hecho nada, no quiere decir que no lo pueda o quiera hacer… no entiendo como lo pudiste invitar a tu propia casa, pones en riesgo a todos… espero que sepas lo que haces!- soltó sus duras palabras Piccoro ya que se encontraba preocupado por el ligero roce que tuvo con el saiyajin al verlo salir de la casa, observo su mirada ladina y provocativa y esa pose de supremacía que tanto odiaba… ya que en ese momento para su maldita suerte, debía reconocer que sus fuerzas no se comparaban con las de él, y estaba claramente en desventaja ante cualquier amenaza…

-Es mejor tenerlo cerca y ver lo que hace, a tenerlo lejos libre de poder hacer cualquier cosa!- refuto la peliazul, intentando también convencerse a sí misma

-Solo ten mucho cuidado de no provocarlo- le dijo Piccoro conociendo algo el carácter irritante y desafiante de Bulma

Bulma y Piccoro se quedaron observando con la mirada engestada, la peliazul no supo que responder ante su acusación por su negligencia, o por su estupidez… efectivamente debía reconocer que Vegeta no era de los buenos… y si él quisiera podría asesinarlos a todos sin ninguna compasión ya que Goku no se encontraba para defenderlos… pero si había pasado todo un día y medio y hasta ahora no lo hacía, tal vez no estaría eso dentro de sus planes… de pronto un escalofrió cubrió el cuerpo de la peliazul al pensar en eso… observo como Piccoro le daba la espalda y se retiraba hacia el grupo de namekuseins… dejándola a ella fastidiada…

…..

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego, Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio poniéndose al día en algunos proyectos de la corporación, quiso distraer su mente con códigos complejos, la fastidio la discusión con Piccoro… que se creía para decirle todas esas cosas… que se creía… la noche seguía avanzando y sus ojos se empezaron a cansar, su cuello le empezaba a doler… debía descansar, todo el día se la había pasado ahí… analizando uno que otro proyecto y tratando de quitarse algo de su mente… esos ojos negros realmente la habían impresionado… y parte de su fastidio también era el hecho de no haberlo visto después de todo, no tenía ni idea si el saiyajin regresaría… estaba a punto de apagar la computadora cuando un aviso de categoría roja apareció en la pantalla de seguridad…

INGRESO NO AUTORIZADO-INGRESO NO AUTORIZADO—-INGRESO NO AUTORIZADO-

Bulma se quedo observando estupefacta como el sistema indicaba el ingreso de alguien no autorizado a los laboratorios, su pecho se acelero y rápidamente fue a ver las cámaras de seguridad pero no reflejaban nada, solo se distorsionaban en la imagen… quien podría estar ingresando a los laboratorios sin ningún permiso, sobre todo cuando se encontraban 20 metros bajo tierra, un lugar tan privado y aislado… sus manos empezaron a temblar de miedo, era absurdo su padre y ella eran los únicos que tenían acceso a esos espacios tan privados…

-DEMONIOS!- pronuncio la peliazul cerrando rápidamente su computador…

-INGRESO NO AUTORIZADO-

La consternación en su rostro se amplió al escuchar ese último anuncio del sistema de seguridad, ya que eso podría suceder solo cuando alguien que no fuera su padre o ella abrieran esas puertas… alguien que el sistema no identifique o sea un desconocido, alguien que este adulterando el sistema… y esta era la última puerta que daba a su laboratorio…

SE ABREN PUERTAS-

Sus ojos no dejaron de mirar con sorpresa como las puertas de su laboratorio se abrían lentamente ante sus pasmados ojos… su pecho se agito y su respiración se acelero, sus manos empezaron a temblar sin que Bulma pueda controlarlas, las luces debido a la intromisión desconocida se tornaron rojas y oscuras lo que hizo que se vuelva un ambiente más terrorífico para la peliazul... cuando la puerta se abrió por completo se quedo estupefacta retrocediendo algunos pasos presa del miedo… por el rojizo de las luces solo pudo apreciar una silueta que salía del marco de la puerta y se dirigía lentamente hacia ella … Bulma estaba a punto de gritar del horror, cuando observo esos ojos negros sobre ella…

-Ve-vegeta?- fue lo único que pudo articular la peliazul… ya que su pecho se estrujo y casi no le salen las palabras por la impresión

El saiyajin la miro fijamente unos instantes y se acerco a los controles de mando, colocó la clave de seguridad y todo volvió a la normalidad, las luces volvieron a su color blanco y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar… lo único que no era normal era la expresión de incredulidad de la peliazul y su quijada que estaba por tocar el suelo…

Vegeta al ver su expresión solo atino a decir -–Simplemente mejora tu sistema de seguridad, es muy predecible-

-Estas queriendo decir que descifraste mi código de seguridad! Esperas que me crea eso?- menciono la peliazul consternada

Vegeta la vio con desdén –No me interesa si me crees o no, pero tómalo como un consejo si no quieres estar como un animal asustado-

Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida ante su comentario –Yo no soy ningún animal… y tampoco he estado asustada!- comento con los brazos cruzados y el gesto fruncido, sus mejillas no podían evitar estar sonrojadas al imaginarse su expresión

El saiyajin giro su mirada y la vio sigilosamente… la observo con una expresión que para la peliazul resulto extraña -Mientes… yo puedo oler tu miedo ahora mismo-

Bulma se quedo sin palabras, hizo de todo para no evidenciar como su garganta tragaba saliva mientras veía como el saiyajin no le bajaba la mirada, no le daba tregua a esconder efectivamente… su temor…

-Quee-que haces aquí?- Primero su expresión y ahora esto… qué diablos le pasaba porque tartamudeaba

-Seré directo, vine a buscarte porque tu madre me dijo que tú me dirías donde iba a dormir esta noche, necesito la habitación que me ofreciste- le comento sin rodeos…

-Cla—claro- respondió Bulma lamentándose internamente por sonar tan nerviosa… debía controlarse… aun así sus músculos no se movieron, simplemente sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los movimientos del saiyajin, quien caminaba por el espacio observando todo a detalle, como escudriñando cada parte de su laboratorio…

\- y Bien?… - le respondió Vegeta arqueando una ceja el saiyajin…

-Vegeta antes de ir… quiero saber cómo pudiste ingresar, necesito saberlo- Bulma tomo valentía y le pregunto lo que tanto le carcomía…

-Terrícola! No tengo interés en repetir las cosas- menciono con arrogancia Vegeta

Bulma arqueo una ceja mientras se formaba una vena en su frente…

Vegeta observo como el gesto de la peliazul se tensaba y sus manos se empuñaban, pudo sentir su energía alterada y antes de que la mujer cometa una imprudencia le advirtió… -Debes controlarte… te comento que no soy muy paciente…y debo de admitir que por un momento pensé que ustedes terrícolas eran precarios en tecnología, debido a lo débiles que son no pensé que sean de mucha utilidad pero veo que me equivoque, podrían servir… en algo-

Bulma sintió como la sangre empezaba a hervir por sus venas… debía controlarse, debía hacerlo… pero ese estúpido presumido estaba que la minimizaba como si no fuera nadie o nada y por más que su razón le suplicaba controlarse, sus impulsos le rogaban explotar -Ya veo… para mí también es difícil creer que existan saiyajins inteligentes, comprenderás Goku es un saiyajin y no posee muchas cualidades intelectuales que digamos, es más me creerás si te digo que he perdido muchas veces mi tiempo tratando de explicarle lo remotamente básico, por eso tengo curiosidad de saber que magia utilizaste para abrir esas puertas debido a su precaria inteligencia…- termino sus palabras con una sonrisa de victoria al ver como la sonrisa del rostro del saiyajin desaparecía por sus palabras…

Vegeta la miro fijamente, su expresión cambio a una de molestia y recelo… por un momento se imagino triturando el cráneo de esa atrevida humana, sus dedos se empezaron a mover con ansiedad y manía, se imaginaba estrangulándola haciéndola gritar de dolor… observar como ella no le bajaba la mirada y se atrevía a confrontarlo era lo que más le picaba… sin darse cuenta su instinto reacciono y acorralo a la peliazul contra la puerta de seguridad, estrujando su cuerpo mientras una de sus manos enguantadas sostenía su frágil cuello…

La peliazul sostuvo su mano en desespero pensando que le iba a triturar el cuello…

-Como te atreves a compararme con un tercera clase… ni se te ocurra volverlo hacer ENTENDISTE!- Vegeta pronuncio cada palabra en un tono amenazante, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con vehemencia, mientras sostenía su cuello como señal de advertencia…

Todo fue tan rápido que Bulma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… sus manos sostenían la del saiyajin que si bien no le estaba haciendo daño, su cercanía y acorralamiento la había asustado, sus ojos miraban bien abiertos los de él…. los podía observar con detalle… su mirada era tan oscura y sus ojos tan negros que incluso era complejo diferenciar su iris…

-Es..Está bien- tartamudeo la peliazul sin apartar la mirada del guerrero… y sintiéndose extraña al percibir el olor que desprendía su cuerpo… su olor era exquisito, se reprendió internamente como podía notar eso estando en una situación así…

-La próxima vez, no seré tan condescendiente…- le dijo el saiyajin sin darse cuenta de lo perdido que se quedo en esos ojos azules que también lo miraban sin perder ningún detalle, directo a sus iris sin explicación aparente… Vegeta no se entero en qué momento simplemente la soltó… y se alejo… Bulma no pudo evitar aspirar su olor y cerrar sus ojos… para luego abrirlos rápidamente…

Vegeta se había dado cuenta de lo hecho por la terrícola y se sintió algo incomodo… necesitaba salir de ahí… esa hembra le resultaba algo inquietante…

-Sí, claro…—la peliazul estaba en ese momento en otra galaxia, sentía como su mente la traicionaba nuevamente como cuando se le presentaba la atracción por un chico, porque diablos tenía que ser tan enamoradiza… no entendía el porqué sentía que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, su cuerpo sentía cierta ansiedad estando frente a ese hombre… su olor, el tenerlo cerca pudo sentir el olor de su piel y le pareció exquisito… qué diablos le pasaba, se estaba comportando como una maniaca… -Hay que salir de aquí- dicho esto se dirigió hacia los ascensores, seguida por el saiyajin… cuando ingreso, vio como Vegeta se apoyaba contra la pared y cruzaba sus brazos, la puerta se cerró… Bulma no pudo evitar observar a detalle su presencia… algo en el era diferente a todos los chicos que conocía, observo como su rostro estaba volteado hacia otro lado y sus dedos se movían encima de sus brazos con impaciencia…

-Se puede saber que estas esperando para manejar esta cosa- dijo Vegeta quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados con su rostro hacia otra dirección

-Ah?- dijo algo avergonzada al entrar en sí y al darse cuenta de lo tonta que se estaba comportando y de que el ascensor estaba en el mismo piso, marco STAR y en segundos estuvieron en la planta de la corporación. Se abrieron las puertas pero Vegeta no salía, lo miro algo confundida…

Vegeta arqueando una ceja le hizo un gesto como para que ella saliera primero, Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco no esperaba ese tipo de detalles viniendo de él…

Bulma empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la corporación, su corazón latía rápidamente, todo estaba oscuro y podía escuchar los pasos de Vegeta detrás suyo… sentía en su estomago un vacio que la hacía sentir ansiedad… que habitación le daría… era lo que en ese momento atormentaba sus pensamientos… ya que su lógica le decía que le ofrezca uno de huéspedes, pero su locura lo quería cerca… al menos lo suficiente para conocerlo más o al menos tener si quiera la remota oportunidad de conocerlo… salieron de la corporación hacia el jardín y observaron como la intensa lluvia mojaba el césped… ahora tenía que cruzar todo ese camino y empaparse la ropa… miro al saiyajin pero su mirada en si no decía nada… así que se aventuro a salir y a cruzar ese largo pasillo de rocas, sintió como el agua mojaba sus prendas y arruinaba su peinado, no quiso voltear a verlo solo apresuro el paso…. Al entrar a la mansión se dirigió rápidamente a las habitaciones principales, su cuerpo estaba empapado y lo único que quería era secarse, no quería coger un resfriado…

-Espérame un momento! Necesito cambiarme de ropa- diciendo esto cerró la puerta dejando al saiyajin afuera, se despojo rápidamente de sus prendas y se puso una polera larga que le cubría un poco sus muslos, se coloco unas zapatillas y se hizo del cabello una cola… iba a salir, cuando…. Se acerco al espejo y rápidamente se coloco un poco de brillo en los labios… total solo era para cuidar su imagen nada más… nada más…

Vegeta estaba esperando afuera de la puerta fastidiado, el no tenia paciencia para esas cosas, por un momento quiso tirar la puerta y reclamarle a esa hembra que le indique donde diablos era su habitación o destruiría toda la corporación… pero sabía que debía controlarse… por ahora no tenia ningún sentido asesinarlos, en ese momento ellos podrían servirle de mucho al menos hasta que llegue el infeliz de Kakarotto…

La puerta de la habitación por fin se abrió… pudo ver a la mujer saliendo de esta con otra prenda… simplemente la siguió, pero se quedo algo confundido al ver como la peliazul entraba a una habitación que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de la anterior…

-Esta será tu habitación Vegeta- pronuncio la peliazul mientras ingresaba a esta y prendía las luces

La habitación era grande y súper elegante, tenía una cama enorme y un balcón, algunos muebles y un aparato grande pegado a la pared… él lo observo con cierto interés…

-Ese es el televisor- comento la peliazul –ah este es el baño, como veras es grande y cómodo- hablaba la peliazul mientras Vegeta observaba todo con detalle… en eso Bulma se quedo pasmada al ver como Vegeta se desprendía de sus prendas superiores ya que estaban mojadas dejando su torso desnudo… ella no pudo evitar quedarse ahí estática viendo ese espectáculo… sobre todo cuando el saiyajin poso sus ojos negros sobre ella…

-Bueno… que descanses- comento Bulma dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Tu habitación es la del costado… verdad?- le pregunto Vegeta antes de que ella saliera de su ahora habitación

-Si- diciendo esto salió de la alcoba sin miras atrás…

Continuara…

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de esta historia, quisiera saber sus comentarios!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Quisiera explicarles un poco acerca de esta historia, los personajes aquí van a tener bastante interacción entre ellos de una forma algo dramática, ya que quiero desarrollar sucesos interesantes y explicar el porqué Vegeta tiene esa forma de ser, todo es por algo, pero quiero advertirles de que seré bien explicita y habrá situaciones crudas y fuertes… no quiero herir susceptibilidades, por eso es importante aclararles esto, también desarrollare lo que vivió con Freezer que es muy importante que lean para que comprendan el desarrollo en sí de la trama, por otro lado también habrá contenido erótico, otra advertencia…**

 **…**

La mirada de la peliazul seguía posada en el techo oscuro de su habitación con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, pensando… la cama del saiyajin estaba pegada a la pared que daba a la de su propio cuarto donde también estaba su cama en la misma dirección, si ella golpeaba ese lado el lo sentiría, incluso pegando su oreja sobre la pared podría escuchar lo que él hacía, pero debía desechar esos pensamientos llenos de curiosidad por aquel hombre, no podía dejar de recordar su expresión, su mirada, jamás había conocido a alguien así, tan extraño… o podría tal vez resumir todo a que el saiyajin era un villano, era de los malos, pero entonces que hacia ella pensando en todo eso, como pudo haberlo invitado siendo de los malos… hasta dónde puede llegar su curiosidad o su anhelo de experimentar más, de conocer más… cerro sus ojos y vino a su mente su torso desnudo… los abrió rápidamente al recordar las cicatrices tan marcadas sobre su piel, esa tan larga y gruesa que atravesaba sus pectorales, debió doler y mucho… que vida habría tenido el, ni siquiera Goku que se enfrento a muchos tenía tales cicatrices… verlo le sorprendió, más allá de ese cuerpo bien formado, se encontraba la evidencia de un vida cruda y despiadada…

 _La punta de su cola tocaba el piso, mientras el caminaba despacio hacia su destino… por fin habían llegado de su misión, habían tardado meses, la purga resulto efectiva, el planeta genero grandes ganancias y era hora de recompensar a los protagonistas de esa osadía…_

 _-Querido Vegeta… por fin te veo en meses…- menciono Freezer al entrar a la habitación del príncipe sin tocar la puerta, encontrándolo mientras se quitaba su armadura superior…_

 _Vegeta giro su rostro con hastió, odiaba que él se tome esas atribuciones y nunca respete su privacidad -Gran Freezer… me disponía a cambiar para ir a darle los informes de nuestra purga- menciono Vegeta fingiendo tranquilidad_

 _-Si, me imagino… pero no quería esperar más… sobre todo cuando veo que la purga tardo más de lo debido- indico Freezer mirando fijamente al saiyajin con cara de pocos amigos_

 _-Debe comprender que a veces suelen pasar incidentes imprevistos…-respondió Vegeta haciéndose el inocente…_

 _-Ya veo… a veces siento que las casualidades o dificultades se te presentan muy frecuentes… Vegeta, no te parece muy extraño-_

 _Vegeta estudio al lagarto, hasta donde quería llegar, debía ser precavido, aunque dentro de él se imaginara haciéndolo polvo…_

 _-Gran Freezer, Majestad… usted debe entender que me gusta jugar un poco… disfruto del sufrimiento ajeno… por eso me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, comprende?- comento Vegeta mirándolo fijamente, sabia como al lagarto le gustaba la crueldad, era su júbilo…_

 _Freezer después de lo dicho por el saiyajin se quedo observando como este se desvestía, dejando su torso expuesto… por un momento observo como esa piel se veía tersa y limpia de alguna marca… se veía perfecta…_

 _-Bueno, espero esos informes… por cierto me olvidaba… esta vez les daré una recompensa…espero… la disfrutes- menciono Freezer con una sonrisa sádica antes de salir de la habitación…_

 _Vegeta se quedo con un mal presentimiento, nada venido de él podría ser bueno o satisfactorio, absolutamente nada… debía reconocer que ahora esperaría ansioso otra misión… la única paz que tenia era cuando estaba en una nave yéndose lejos… si bien la purga la realizaba en un día, extendía el tiempo de su estancia para realizar algo de entrenamiento, necesitaba volverse más fuerte para enfrentar a ese lagarto…_

 _…._

 _Una vez listo, se disponía a salir de su habitación cuando fue interceptado en la puerta…_

 _-Vegeta necesitamos hablar!- menciono algo angustiado Nappa_

 _-Nappa, será después, primero vayamos donde el lagarto- menciono Vegeta con decisión_

 _-Vegeta es importante…- insistió el saiyajin_

 _-Habla de una vez!- dijo Vegeta ingresando nuevamente a su habitación_

 _-Freezer a planeando algo para nosotros, no sé que es pero solo nosotros estamos invitados a su supuesta celebración por nuestro regreso, es demasiado extraño y sea lo que sea no me agrada, presiento que es porque sospecha la artimaña de quedarnos más tiempo del debido… creo que piensa que planeamos algo en su contra- menciono Nappa en un tono discreto_

 _-No sé qué planea ese miserable lagarto…-menciono el príncipe de los saiyajins_

 _-Que hacemos Vegeta?-_

 _-Disimular… es un hecho que lo que tiene en mente es para provocarnos, por ahora tu y Raditz estén prevenidos, ahora vamos…-_

 _….._

 _-Gran Freezer, esos son los detalles de nuestra purga en el planeta ozurus- menciono Vegeta que se encontraba en pose de reverencia al darle los informes_

 _-Muy bien mi querido… príncipe, considero que tu trabajo a sido… como lo podría llamar estimado Dodoria?-_

 _-Gran Freezer lo podríamos llamar… un éxito…- menciono con sarcasmo el monstro gordo_

 _Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz levantaron su mirada con suspicacia e incredulidad al escuchar esas palabras… era lógico habían planeado algo_

 _-Muy bien, por ese motivo he preparado su recompensa, yo se que te va a gustar… Vegeta- menciono con una sonrisa maliciosa el pervertido lagarto_

 _-Gran Freezer… no quiero causarle molestias, no considero que sea necesario tener una recompensa- menciono el príncipe de los saiyajins haciendo una reverencia y con una mirada indicó a Nappa y a Raditz retirarse de la habitación…_

 _-ACASO ME ESTAS RECHAZANDO!- pronuncio cada palabra con hastió, con recelo, frustración, ira el lagarto…_

 _Los tres saiyajins pararon en seco su caminar, Vegeta giro ligeramente y mostro una sonrisa torcida… nada lo complacía más que ver la cara de frustración y dolor de ese lagarto, no entendía el porqué, pero sabía que Freezer estaba obsesionado con él, seguro era porque tenía a todos sus soldados y a sus escorias lamiendo de sus asquerosos pies, menos a él, aunque haya destruido su raza, no podía con su orgullo y su dignidad…_

 _-Gran Freezer no confunda mis palabras…- Vegeta no pudo continuar de hablar porque fue interrumpido_

 _-Acompañame, pensándolo bien, la mente maestra eres tu! Tu serás el único recompensado, dile a esos inútiles que se larguen de mi vista- Freezer estaba furioso, Vegeta había colmado su paciencia una vez más, su paranoico y psicótico estado se había alterado más incluso Dodoria y Zarbon, trataron de no pronunciar nada…_

 _Nappa y Raditz al escuchar sus palabras estaban reventando, era humillante para ellos recibir ese trato, pero aun así se sintieron algo aliviados al verse libres de lo que sea que este en la cabeza de ese maniaco…_

 _-Nappa, Raditz que esperan para irse!- ordeno Vegeta, mirándolo fijamente a Freezer, lo que menos quería demostrar era debilidad, el ya estaba acostumbrado a las atrocidades que lo hacían presenciar…_

 _-Dodoria, Zarbon… larrrrgo- menciono Freezer con desprecio, cosa que ellos no esperaron escuchar por segunda vez antes de desaparecer…_

 _-Sigueme- pronuncio Freezer mientras salía de su cúpula y caminaba hacia un pasillo secreto y algo oscuro… Vegeta no sabía lo que planeaba, pero se lo imaginaba…._

 _Entraron a una habitación, había algunos hombres en cada esquina, tenían el cuerpo desnudo y su rostro cubierto con una funda en punta que no hacía ver sus rostros, sus manos estaban hacia atrás, y estaban estáticos… en medio de la sala había una esfera parecía una tina pero ancha y sin agua, Freezer camino hacia ella y se recostó, miro con picardía al saiyajin que se encontraba parado observando su alrededor con la cara seria, sin ninguna expresión…_

 _-Hoy vas a hacer lo que tanto te gusta Vegeta… así que te recomiendo que observes y te relajes, para que después lo practiques con total confianza… ante mis ojos- Freezer pronuncio cada palabra con demencia y excitación…_

 _De pronto Vegeta observo como el techo se abría y de el descendía un tablero, lleno de sojas a su alrededor… sus expresión dejo de ser indiferente al observar que dentro de esas sojas había una especie de mujer, que miraba aterrada la situación, estaba completamente desnuda rogando porque la soltaran… vio como la mirada de Freezer cambio a una de éxtasis al ver su reacción , eso era lo que tanto quería… el tablero descendió hasta estar a una altura que le permita a Freezer tocar a la mujer… empezó con sus dedos dibujar algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras ella gritaba por el miedo y el terror…_

 _Vegeta sintió como algo en su interior se comprimía…_

 _-Que sucede Vegeta? Acaso no te gusta? Ahh verdad, te estoy aburriendo, a ti te gusta jugar y lentamente verdad, pero tratare de ser más preciso- diciendo esto introdujo su puño de golpe en el abdomen de la mujer, haciéndola temblar de dolor, movió con alegría y jubilo sus dedos dentro de ella haciéndola sangrar hasta por los ojos, la sangre cayó encima de su cuerpo mientras este reía de diversión al ver el rostro de aquella mujer y su sufrimiento…_

 _-Mira Vegeta, cuánta sangre! Que delicia!- hablaba exaltado Freezer mientras veía como la mujer quien aun no moría, seguía temblando entre las sogas…_

 _Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a que el lagarto le haga presenciar cosas atroces desde pequeño, había destrozado su susceptibilidad sobre el sufrimiento ajeno, siempre lo premio cuando él lo provocaba a los demás alagándolo por su frialdad y dureza… pero ahora que era un joven se sentía un títere en sus manos, todo era para la diversión del lagarto, comprendió que lo único que buscaba era someterlo a sus perversiones y causarle estragos de lo que le pasaría si en caso lo llegara a traicionar… presenciar como torturaba a esa mujer de esa forma tan cruel sin razón alguna era absurdo, la demencia de Freezer había salido de control, sin darse cuenta volteo la vista y empuño sus manos con indignación… Freezer al ver eso siguió con su tortura… hasta que se aburrió y la dejo desangrarse, mientras aun vivía…_

 _-Vegeta que sucede es que acaso quieres hacerlo tu?- pronuncio Freezer con mofa_

 _-BASTA! No me interesa ver esto!- pronuncio Vegeta mientras se dirigía hacia la salida…_

 _-Ohhh, ya veo, con que el príncipe de los saiyajins se preocupa por insectos insignificantes y débiles!-_

 _Vegeta no le intereso sus palabras y continuo su camino…._

 _-VEGETA, YO TE TRAJE VARIAS PARA TI Y SI NOS LAS MATAS TU, LO HARE YO!-_

 _Vegeta paro su caminar, al escuchar como por una puerta salían muchas especies de mujeres amarradas con sogas, el giro su mirada y observo como esos hombres que estaban en las esquinas, levantaban sus brazos y mostraban navajas incrustadas en sus manos… muchas de ellas gritaron de miedo y horror… Freezer solo se regocijaba en la escena…_

 _-Vegeta no pensé que fueras tan patético! Qué asco!- pronuncio Freezer –Pero ya lo presentia, tu debilidad te hará perder… te hará ser débil ante otros, y te hará ser presa fácil- diciendo esto incrusto uno de sus dedos en uno de los ojos de una mujer, haciendo que todas griten y ella se retuerza de dolor…_

 _Vegeta miro horrorizado la escena, no debía mostrar sus emociones ante ese lagarto pero Freezer como maniaco empezó a torturar a todas, mutilándolas, y dejándolas desangrarse, y gritar del dolor sin piedad alguna…_

 _-Hazlo Vegeta! Son tuyas… hazlo matalas tu! Disfruta como yo el asesinar solo por diversión!- pronunciaba Freezer_

 _Vegeta sintió como su cuerpo empezó a sentir espasmos internos, era extraño pero quería salir corriendo del lugar, el olor a sangre era tan fuerte que incluso tenía ganas de vomitar… pero preso de sus escrúpulos, tuvo que romperse así mismo, no podía permitir que el lagarto le vea alguna debilidad… no debía…. No debía… los gritos hacían eco en su mente y lo martillaban los gritos desesperados de auxilio y de piedad… su pecho se agito, sus manos sudaron… realmente Freezer sabia como dañar psicológicamente a Vegeta… siempre lo supo, levanto su mirada y preso de la ira y la impotencia, se acerco a cada cuerpo y lo fulmino, dejando cenizas a su paso, cada cuerpo de cada mujer, lo desapareció para la consternación del emperador, incluso a los hombres que estaba desangrándose con las navajas clavadas entre sus huesos los mato… su conciencia pudo mas, que su propia razón, ante los ojos de Freezer que lo miro con horror…_

 _-Gra-gracias- pronuncia la mujer que estaba amarrada desangrándose sobre la tabla de la tina, al saber que su tortura se acabo…_

 _-QUE HAS HECHO!- Los ojos de Freezer estaban bien abiertos por la acción de Vegeta al arruinar su espectáculo, desapareció todo…_

 _Vegeta solo volteo, lo miro y sonrió ligeramente…. –Esto es diversión para mi Freezer, dejar todo hecho polvo-_

 _Freezer lo miro con rabia –Como pudiste arruinar mi espectáculo! Sabes cuánto me tardo conseguir todas esas especies IMBECIL!- mirando con locura y rabia vio como Vegeta se dirigía a la salida, pero lo intercepto para sorpresa del saiyajin, se acerco a él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar…. Hundió su dedo en el torso del guerrero trazando un línea sobre su piel, generándole una gran herida sobre su pectoral… Vegeta sintió un dolor espantoso, cayó de rodillas al ver la sangre salir como cascada sobre su pecho…_

 _-Muy bien, si no son ellos, entonces serás tú!… eso ha hecho tu estúpida debilidad! el único que pierde eres tu… Vegeta- diciendo esto empezó a reír con gusto al ver como el saiyajin se retorcía en el piso por el dolor… Freezer observo por unos minutos la cara de dolor de saiyajin, su grito ahogado lo satisfació y antes de que muera desangrado llamo a un siervo._

 _-Manden a traer a zein, que lo cure… pero… no quiero que lo metan en la cámara de recuperación, que esa herida se cure sola-_

 _-Pero Señor, va a tardar mucho, es profunda-_

 _-ACASO NO ME HAS OIDO QUIERO QUE SIENTA EL DOLOR DE SU ESTUPIDES! Solo cósanla, sin anestesia…-_

 _…_

Vegeta despertó intempestivamente sudando, sus manos temblaban, su respiración estaba agitada… sus ojos húmedos, nuevamente en esa situación tan patética para él… se levanto de su cama, necesitaba agua… su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y su estado nervioso… como siempre, no hallaba paz ni al cerrar los ojos, esas pesadillas que en si eran recuerdos de su pasado, seguían presentes… se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió vio a la peliazul parada con el puño a punto de tocar la puerta…

Bulma había escuchado lamentos, y quejidos desde su cuarto, le pareció extraño ya que al estar despierta pensando pudo notarlos provenientes desde la habitación del guerrero, al inicio dudo, pero después se convenció de ver si le sucedía algo…

-Vegeta…-pronuncia Bulma en un susurro al observar el estado del guerrero, tenía el rostro con gotas de sudor y noto su pecho agitado…

El saiyajin se quedo observándola sin decir nada, su mente aun estaba nublada, estaba en el trance que a veces le daba después de esas pesadillas…

-Te-te sucede algo?- pregunto Bulma con un ligero temor al ver su estado –Escuche ruidos, estas bien?-

No hubo respuesta, simplemente los ojos ónix del guerrero estaban clavados en los de ella, ni una pestañeo, ni un movimiento, perdidos totalmente… Bulma no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar ante eso, el no se veía bien, su estado aun estaba agitado… Vegeta bajo su mirada lo que fue un alivio para la peliazul…

-Tengo sed- fue lo único que pronuncio

Bulma al escuchar sus palabras reacciono rápidamente -Tengo un botellón de agua en mi cuarto ahora lo traigo- dicho esto fue rápidamente, esa situación le resulto muy extraña, pero lejos de eso sintió un impulso por atenderlo…

La peliazul entro a su habitación y se fue hacia su cómoda donde tenía una botella de agua, la cogió y cuando se volteo para dirigirse a la otra habitación, vio a Vegeta apoyado sobre su puerta lo que hizo que del susto se le cayera la botella al piso…

-Vegeta? que haces aquí? Yo iba a ir a tu cuarto- pregunto con cierto temor la peliazul…

El saiyajin tenía la mirada perdida, la había mirado por un momento pero volteo su vista hacia otro lado y estiro su mano para que le entregara la botella, Bulma se acerco y le entrego la botella con agua, el saiyajin la abrió y empezó a tomar con desespero… la peliazul observo todo y se sorprendió al mirar a aquel hombre, tenía una expresión diferente en su rostro, no se parecía al hombre que había visto en la mañana, ni horas antes, este era completamente distinto… presa de un impulso se acerco lentamente a él al ver que había terminado de tomar todo, el se quedo estático mirando hacia el piso mientras ella no sabía qué hacer delante de él… por un momento quiso decirle algo, pero sintió que mejor no, simplemente se quedo ahí, frente a él, en silencio, mientras observaba como sus respiración se regularizaba…

-Si tienes más sed, en la cocina…-

-Es suficiente- interrumpió el saiyajin al escuchar a la peliazul, levanto su mirada y observo nuevamente sus ojos…

Bulma lo miro también, los dos en silencio, se miraban como si existiera un sinfín de preguntas por hacer, pero se mantenían en silencio, simplemente observándose sin ningún por qué… Vegeta se incorporo y se dirigió fuera del marco de la puerta, la peliazul lo siguió, y vio como el sin mirar hacia atrás ingresaba nuevamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta… sus pulmones botaron un gran suspiro ahogado, verlo esa noche fue demasiado… sus ojos… sus ojos eran un misterio que ocultaban muchas cosas, tan intensos… pero tan llenos de… no, no sabia como explicarlo…

….

Los días pasaron, los namekuseins estaban muy bien atendidos por los padres de la científica y se sentían muy cómodos por los ambientes de la enorme casa, Piccoro iba con frecuencia era de suponer que era para cerciorarse que todo esté en orden, a Bulma le daba igual su presencia, la que si no podía ignorar era la de Vegeta, después de esa noche, no lo veía seguido, desaparecía por las mañanas y solía regresar por las noches o a veces simplemente no regresaba, y si lo hacía era con la ropa más gastada de la que ya estaba, era de suponer que venía de entrenar de un lugar lejano, a veces cruzaban algunas palabras pero insignificantes y con sus Padres se abstenía a decir lo mínimo, realmente a la peliazul le causaba tanta curiosidad ese hombre, como podía estar tan ajeno a todo, tan distante como si no le afectara la soledad como si estuviera acostumbrado a ella siempre…

-Bulma querida, ya en un poco más de tres meses y revivas a tus amigos!- decía la Sra. Brief mientras tomaba sol con Bulma en la piscina

-Si mamá, falta solo unos meses más y volveremos a ver a Goku!- comento Bulma muy entusiasmada de volver a ver a su amigo

-ohh, yo pensé que te emocionaría más saber que volverás a ver a tu puesto novio Yamcha-

-Mamá, Yamcha ya no es mi novio, recuerda que terminamos antes de que muriera-

-Sí pero aun debe estar muy apuesto, tal vez podrías considerarlo…- dijo esto terminando de tomar un sorbo de su limonada

Bulma en eso recordó que desde que el saiyajin había llegado a su casa, no se tomo un momento en pensar en su ex, la idea de verlo nuevamente le agradaba pero ya no era algo que le moviera el piso, aun estaba algo molesta de que se haya vuelto un coqueto con las chicas que corrían al verlo.

-No lo sé Mamá, tendría que madurar más, a veces se comporta como un niño- dijo Bulma levantándose y sentándose al borde de la piscina.

-Bulma hija, deberías continuar con tu clase de natación es súper relajante y eso te ayudara a perder el miedo, no crees?-

-Mamá, no es que le tenga miedo a meterme a la piscina, sino que nunca aprendí a nadar bien, y con los traumas que tengo créeme que tampoco me interesa mucho-

-Pero si solo fue una vez que casi te ahogas y eso fue porque te metiste a un lago súper profundo, cuando alquilamos ese resort-

-Sí pero fue suficiente para saber que lo mío no es la natación, jajajaja- Las dos rieron juntas recordando sus anécdotas

Paso la mañana y por la tarde Bulma se dedico a su laboratorio quería avanzar unos prototipos de robots que tenía en mente, sin querer a la joven científica se le fue todo el día solicito no ser interrumpida por lo cual no estuvo en la cena, ya siendo de noche 1:00 am , entendió que sus padres estarían dormidos, decidió parar y dirigirse a la cocina para ver que podía comer tenía mucha hambre, entro y encendió la luz cuando abrió el refrigerador se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nada preparado, sintió un ligero fastidio al ver que no le habían guardado nada, claro con un saiyajin que comía demasiado era muy difícil y una madre que no se media en consentirlo, solo había verduras crudas y nada de carne, con su estomago rugiendo no le quedaba otra que salir a comprar comida, miro su reloj, era algo tarde… lo pensó unos minutos y decidió salir le haría bien un relajo nocturno, subió a ponerse unos jeans con unas botas largas un poleron grande y gafas, bajo las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, salió de la casa y en su jardín presiono una capsula, apareció su moto favorita, se puso el casco y arranco, las puertas de la corporación se abrieron.

-Srta, desea compañía- le pregunto uno de seguridad

-No es necesario, gracias- dicho esto salió a toda velocidad…

Bulma era una experta motociclista, le gustaba la adrenalina y aunque ella no sabía volar, se sentía en las nubes cuando iba a toda velocidad esquivando los autos y metiéndose por carreteras libres de tráfico, en eso se detuvo en un establecimiento callejero de comida, tenía bastante concurrencia, apago la moto y se retiro el casco sin quitarse las gafas, hizo su pedido y se quedo esperando a que le entregaran su orden, recibió sus alimentos y empezó a comer una sabrosa hamburguesa sumamente gigante, se apoyo en su moto y siguió comiendo hasta terminarla, fue entonces cuando se percato que unos hombres motociclistas con cara de vándalos la estaban mirando, es cuando decidió que era el momento de irse, se coloco el casco, se subió a su moto y emprendió el viaje lo más rápido posible una mala sensación cubrió su mente ya que, se había alejado bastante de la capital del oeste y se había arriesgado a tomar dirección hacia una zona un poco peligrosa pero conocida por su deliciosa comida callejera, tomo el riesgo asumiendo que no le pasaría nada, varias veces había ido con algunos amigos después de una noche de fiesta y no paso nada, por los nervios decidió tomar la ruta más corta al cerciorarse de que le quedaba poco combustible, era una zona algo oscura y desértica.

-Diablos Bulma! Eres estúpida o que!- se reprendía ella misma al ver que su combustible estaba al mínimo, y había tomado una ruta donde no había una gasolinera cerca…

De pronto sus músculos se empezaron a tensar al escuchar el sonido de motocicletas acercándose, corrió a más velocidad aun sabiendo que así estaba quemando más combustible, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, los sonidos de descabellados se acentuaban más y su motocicleta perdía rapidez fue cuando entendió que la reserva se había consumido, cerro sus ojos en frustración al pensar lo que podría pasar.

Eran más de diez motociclistas acercándose con vehemencia produciendo muchas palabras insinuantes en torno a la peliazul. De pronto estaba rodeada de diez hombres algunos gordos llenos de tatuajes y otros robustos con la cara cortada y sus chaquetas de cuero, Bulma los renocido eran los mismos que estaban afuera del establecimiento de comida, recordó cómo se había percatado de una de las miradas asquerosas que uno de ellos le hacía.

-Pero que tenemos aquí? A la mismísima Señorita Brief- dijo uno de los matones lamiéndose los dedos.

Bulma se quedo en silencio observándolos a todos, sentía como una opresión consumía su pecho… en sus recuerdos rápidos estaba que no había sacado sus capsulas completas, no tenía armas para defenderse… en qué diablos estuvo pensando!

-Veo que es nuestra noche de suerte, hay que aprovechar!- menciono un flaco encuencle sacando carcajadas morbosas de los otros

La peliazul sentía como sus manos empezaron a temblar, su respiración se espeso a agitar…

-BAJA DE LA MOTO… AHORA!- Menciono el flaco con tosquedad

Bulma sabía que esto tarde o temprano le podía pasar, siendo ella millonaria era muy confiada ya que teniendo los amigos que tenia nunca tuvo de que preocuparse por su entorno o su seguridad, pero esta vez fue muy lejos al salir sola sin ninguna protección, confiando en ella misma, aun así sus padres la prepararon por si algo así le pudiera ocurrir, solo tenía que aplicarlo… empuño sus manos y con coraje bajo de su moto…

-Que es lo que quieren!- pronuncio Bulma tratando de no mostrar sus nervios, su mirada la forzó a que este dura y segura al observar a esos barbaros…

-Siendo tu Bulma Brief! Es lógico que dinero… y… algo más- menciono uno de los matones viéndola sugerentemente, mientras todos gritaban eufóricos como si tuvieran una presa de carne en el desierto, Bulma sintió como su corazón se paraba y sus ojos amenazaban con botar lagrimas, al escuchar las risas macabras de todos ellos ya que se podía sentir sus perversas intenciones.

La peliazul vio a su alrededor estaba completamente sola con esos engendros, empezó a sentir pavor interno, era vulnerable ante ellos, pero ya estaba algo preparada para esto, siendo ella una Brief, era propensa a estas cosas y sus padres se habían encargado de que ella sepa actuar ante esta situación para al menos recibir el menor de los daños, que eran inevitables.

La mujer se armo de valor y empezó -Ustedes saben que así pidan el dinero que quieran por mi y huyan, si me tocan un dedo, mañana TODOS USTEDES DEJARAN DE EXISTIR! ENTIENDEN! SOY MUY PODEROSA Y SI USTEDES ME TOCAN, NO SOLO MORIRAN SINO QUE ME ENCARGARE DE QUE TODA SU FAMILIA TAMBIEN DESAPAREZCA-

Todos se miraron entre sí, sabían con quien estaban hablando, ella estaba familiarizada con sucesos extraños sucedidos en la tierra y por un momento sintieron temor de sus palabras, el líder al percatarse de eso reacciono…

Bulma sintió como su rostro fue volteado violentamente haciéndola caer al piso duro de la carretera…

-TU NO ESTAS PARA PONER TUS CONDICIONES PERRA- dicho esto mando a que la sujetaran mientras él con una navaja le abría la polera Bulma dejo de forcejear, no era conveniente teniendo ellos un arma.

-Srta Brief, no sabe cuánto he esperado este momento! No puedo más es usted lo más hermoso que he podido ver y que gozare toda la noche, me vuelve loco- dijo el encuencle en su loca perversión, tratando de besarla a la fuerza.

-ALEJATEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito Bulma con todas sus fuerzas… alcanzo a darle una patada en la zona baja lo que ocasiono que el hombre callera de rodillas, y ella pueda zafarse del agarre del mastodonte, pero la sujetaron violentamente para que no escape, le terminaron de romper la polera dejando su brasier expuesto, entre dos empezaron a levantarla para propinarle un golpe en el abdomen…

Bulma sentía como su vida se iba en segundos, siguió forcejeando pero sintió una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla… sintió dolor interno, lagrimas salían de sus ojos al ver su final, no podía moverse más al ser sujetada por todos ellos, como esos asquerosos ponían sus manos sobre su cuerpo, como rompían sus prendas, en su mente vinieron los rostros de sus seres queridos… y por unos segundos esos ojos negros que le hubiera gustado conocer más… dejo de resistirse a su terrible futuro, vio como una bofetada iba directo a su rostro cuando pudo sentir un viento fuerte alejar a sus agresores, cayó al piso de rodillas y al levantar la vista sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…

….

Vegeta estaba delante de ella mirándolos a todos esos bastardos, quienes rápidamente sacaban sus armas para dispararle, vio como el ligeramente giro su mirada y la observo… la peliazul por inercia cerro sus ojos…ya que, pudo ver en la mirada del guerrero, desquicio y sadismo, y pese a todo no quería presenciar en lo que se convertirían esas escorias en las manos del guerrero… quien lentamente se acerco a cada uno de ellos…

El saiyajin estaba cubierto de un aura oscura que lo cegó hasta los confines de su alma, empezó a sentir una gran excitación al querer sangre y antes de que le dispararan una inútil bala más, destrozo, despellejo y aniquilo hasta convertirlos en polvo a cada uno de ellos. Bulma escucho los gritos, el resquebrajar de huesos y terror mórbido de las que ahora eran las victimas de su peor verdugo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules… todo era demasiado espeluznante, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus manos temblaban sin parar… De pronto un silencio profundo gobernó la noche nuevamente, no había más sonido a excepción de los pasos que se acercaban a ella, sintió temor recorrer su cuerpo y no quiso levantarse ni mirar…

El aun no había apagado su ira y aun sentía su cuerpo efervescer de sangre, no entendía el por qué la humana era la culpable de esa molestia, así que la levanto con rabia.

-Por qué lloras? Por qué muestras tu debilidad?- le pregunto Vegeta mirándola fijamente mientras ella le mostraba sus ojos rojos

-Yo-yo tuve mucho miedo- expreso la peliazul con algo de vergüenza al ver la expresión de desaprobación del saiyajin

-Aun así te defendiste- respondió Vegeta soltándola de su agarre y dándole la espalda…

-Acaso viste? Como- como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Bulma en shock, y sinceramente agradecida de su presencia…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, simplemente tómalo como una paga por tu hospedaje, no me gusta deber nada- menciono Vegeta mostrándose indiferente…

Bulma no supo que decir… se seco sus ojos y trato de cubrirse con lo que le quedaba de tela… Vegeta no la miraba, estaba dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados…

-Gracias…-

Vegeta la interrumpió -No me agradezcas, ya te dije una con otra, simplemente eso-

Bulma se quedo en silencio, solo se dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a su moto y la encapsulo…-Podrías llevarme a casa, no tengo gasolina, por favor-

El saiyajin giro su cuerpo y se quedo en silencio, mientras que la peliazul se acerco hasta estar frente a él… se miraron unos segundos y antes de que el reaccione ella posiciono una de sus manos sobre su torso haciendo que Vegeta reaccione alejándose…

-No me toques!- lo dijo en tono fuerte y de indignación como si ella lo hubiera ofendido

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión incomodarte!- menciono Bulma algo incomoda por la situación, realmente tratar con él era complicado… -Solo necesito que me lleves, como harás eso?-

-Nunca dije que lo haría!-

Bulma se quedo sorprendida con su respuesta, que se supone que debía hacer ella…

-No tengo como regresar, por descuido, no saque casi nada más que la capsula de mi moto y olvide todo, incluso saque poco dinero… y en esta facha no puedo tomar cualquier taxi!-

Vegeta no miraba hacia ella ya que, sus prendas efectivamente estaban casi destrozadas por los forcejeos, y su piel al aire, el debía reconocer que después de esa pesadilla que volvió a tener esa noche, un poco de desfogue le hizo bien…

 **Flash back**

Después de cenar se fue hacia su habitación y se quedo dormido preso del cansancio por el entrenamiento del día, y una vez más sus pesadillas lo despertaban ansioso, nervioso y con mucha sed, salió por agua y fue donde noto la puerta abierta del cuarto de la peliazul, totalmente vacío, si bien no le tomo importancia, al llegar a la cocina, le dio por tratar de encontrar su energía, practicar con un ki tan diminuto era interesante, así nada pasaba desapercibido… y fue ahí donde noto lo alterada que estaba la energía de la peliazul… le pareció extraño… subió a su cuarto se volvió a echar pero sentía ese alteración más fuerte… preso de cierta curiosidad y de esa ansiedad que gobernaba su ser en ese momento, salió a saciar lo que deducía…

 **Fin del Flash back**

Vegeta se acerco a ella sin apartar la vista de sus ojos… -Escúchame por ninguna razón, me vuelvas a tocar- diciendo esto la acerco a su cuerpo y con uno de sus brazos rodeo su cuerpo… Bulma mantuvo sus brazos estáticos, levito lentamente mientras la observaba con suspicacia, ella no quería verlo a pesar de saber que sus ojos estaban sobre los de ella… su tacto la hizo sentirse nerviosa… y no quería evidenciarse… por la cercanía, pudo sentir su respiración, su aliento, tan solo sentirlo sintió como los vellos de su piel se erizaban… era exquisito, tanto como su olor… sin querer aspiro lentamente ese aroma con el que él la embriagaba…

Continuara….

 **Gracias por sus comentarios me encanta leerlos!**

 **Que les pareció este capítulo? Cómo les parece el desarrollo de esta historia?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Amapol**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **...**

Vegeta la observaba sin explicarse la razón por la cual la terrícola aun temblaba, sentía su frágil cuerpo inmerso en el nerviosismo absurdo… a pesar de que ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, el podía darse cuenta de su inquietud, como saiyajin tenía sus instintos desarrollados como un animal, pudiendo percatarse de detalles imperceptibles por humanos, como la ligera aspiración de aire de la peliazul, que se supone que hacía o conseguía haciendo eso… lo estaba oliendo, eso era obvio, pero… por qué… acaso… no… era absurdo… así que simplemente prefirió descartar esos pensamientos… cuando llegaron a la corporación el príncipe de los saiyajins descendió en el jardín de la mansión, soltó su brazo y se alejo de ella, Bulma quien por fin pudo mover sus brazos, levanto su mirada para observar esos ojos negros, pero estos miraban hacia otra dirección… el cielo… La peliazul observo como Vegeta miraba hacia las estrellas observando fijamente hacia un punto… por inercia miro también hacia el cielo y lo vio tan despejado lleno de estrellas… contemplar eso la hizo sentir mejor, ya que a pesar de sentirse avergonzada por quebrarse delante de él, humillada por esos depravados, enojada con ella misma, se sentía agradecida… agradecida con ese saiyajin al que le decían despiadado, ya que, esa noche le salvo la vida, ya que o la mataban o se quedaba con un trauma de por vida… sin darse cuenta la peliazul se quedo observando como él como si ella no existiera, simplemente en silencio miraba hacia el espacio… sus ojos estaban perdidos en algo… ella por más que quisiera no tenia voluntad de dejarlo, el hombre era un misterio… le causaba curiosidad, sin embargo una corriente de viento la hizo volver a la realidad, estaba con las prendas rotas… la noche estaba fría y… era suficiente, tenía que ingresar, miro hacia la puerta y sin emitir alguna palabra, empezó a caminar… lamentándose internamente de sentirse una cobarde al no poder expresar nada, al menos no a él, quería decirle y preguntarle algunas cosas, pero no podía, simplemente las palabras no salían… ya en la puerta de su casa, se detuvo unos segundos… espero… esperaba algo, que suceda algo, que el viniera y le diga algo… podría pasar, solía pasar, lo leyó en muchas novelas, los chicos se solían acercar… unos segundo más… y el frio se intensificaba más… pero que estúpida, volvía a pasar…. sus infantiles pensamientos la volvían a traicionar… en que estaba pensando… siguió su ingreso sin hacer nada más… cerró la puerta sin volver a mirar, sin mirar que aquel saiyajin la observo unos segundos antes de empezar a volar…

…..

Después de esa noche algunas cosas cambiaron en la mentalidad de la peliazul, ya no veía de la misma manera a Vegeta, si bien sabia que seguía siendo de los malos, algo dentro de ella la hacía verlo diferente, pero pese a querer entenderse a ella misma, era complicado, como por ejemplo en ese momento, que estaba sentada en el comedor, observando con cuidado al saiyajin quien estaba sentado delante de ella, comiendo rápido pero con elegancia sus alimentos… no miraba a nadie, no pronunciaba ningún comentario en la conversación de la familia, ni mostraba alguna señal que indique sus pensamientos, incluso cuando decían algo gracioso, el no reía, era como si estuviera ausente en ese espacio, era como si fuera un producto solo de su mente, de su imaginación… y que en realidad no existía… como podía existir alguien así, no encontraba respuesta… no la tenía, siendo una científica que le encontraba el porqué a todo no tenia como descifrar a ese hombre… Bulma sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato cuando los presentes se quedaron observando su mirada penetrante y algo acosadora hacia el saiyajin…

Sus padres miraron la escena intrigados al ver como Vegeta dejo de masticar sus alimentos, dejo sus cubiertos y con la servilleta de tela limpio la comisura de sus labios… levanto la vista y le devolvió la mirada a Bulma, quien muy lejos de reaccionar, no lo dejo de mirar… su curiosidad la mataba, carcomía su alma, lo tenía delante de ella, a solo unos pasos, dormía en su misma casa, al lado de su cuarto y hasta ahora no sabía nada de él, nada… que se suponía que haría… continuar con su actitud pasiva y quedarse a espera de alguna respuesta, de alguna reacción, de algún acercamiento… hasta a ella le parecía absurdo ya que por lo visto eso era imposible esperar de parte de él… por un momento llego a imaginar que tal vez sus encantos la podrían ayudar… pero que equivocada estaba, ya que Vegeta a las justas la miraba…

Ninguno de los dos bajo la mirada, ninguno de los dos se molesto en pronunciar alguna palabra… incluso la peliazul se atrevió a levantar una ceja en señal de propuesta… pese a cualquier consecuencia debía arriesgarse…

-Bien Vegeta… debemos hablar- se atrevió a pronunciar la peliazul, quien sin darse cuenta bajo la mirada mientras en su rostro se pronunciaba una sonrisa al darse cuenta en donde estaba pisando… se imagino a ella misma en un terreno lleno de dinamita con la posibilidad de pisar mal y salir volando… o quien sabe destrozada en pedazos…

Vegeta no le dio risa su propuesta, su rostro se torno frio y su mirada llena de recelo…

-No estoy interesado- diciendo cogió nuevamente sus cubiertos…

Bulma por primera vez en su vida sentía un rechazo, fue como un puñal a su orgullo propio… sintió su rostro caliente de la vergüenza, sus padres trataron de disimular con alguna conversación…

-Por qué?- refuto la peliazul con la cara esta vez seria por la molestia…

Vegeta la ignoro…

-Pregunte que por qué! acaso te cuesta ser un poco más amable con los demás!-

-Bulma! Cariño tranquila…- interfirió la Sra. Brief al ver la actitud de su hija en la meza… mientras Vegeta seguía comiendo imperturbable…

-Lo siento…- diciendo esto la peliazul se levanto de la meza llena de la cólera que se reflejaba en su rostro…

…

Vegeta termino de comer y se levanto de la meza, no sin antes mirar a la Sra. Brief y pronunciar lo que tanto le gustaba escuchar de él –Exquisito- era lo único que pronunciaba el saiyajin después de terminar de comer esos alimentos…

El guerrero salió de la mansión rumbo al jardín… necesitaba un poco de descanso mental y que mejor debajo de ese árbol que se había vuelto como su territorio, la peliazul se encontraba entre los namekuseins conversando un poco con ellos, en especial con Dende y fue cuando vio a Vegeta dirigirse hacia el lado opuesto de la corporación… Verlo hizo que creciera un impulso enorme de dejar en claro algunas cosas…

Sintió su ki alterado, acercándose rápidamente… que demente haría eso… acaso esa mujer estaba demente, realmente le importaba nada su familia, su casa, sus huéspedes… pensaba Vegeta mientras movía su cabeza a ambos lados mientras cruzaba sus brazos esperando… lo que sea que esa mujer intente hacer, esperaba que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacerlo perder los estribos y termine el trabajo que no llegaron hacer esos barbaros…

Cuando llego Bulma el giro su cuerpo lentamente y la miro a los ojos como siempre… Bulma se encontraba con las manos en las caderas y su pecho algo agitado… si sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia, pero dentro de ella tenía la seguridad que esto no ocasionaría algún daño, todo lo contrario…

-Vegeta!…. acepto que tal vez esto te incomoda, no sé si de dónde vienes es normal no relacionarse con nadie, pero yo solo… yo solo quiero conocerte más... solo eso, acá estamos acostumbrados a conocer a las personas, no es malo, es parte de nuestra costumbre- pronuncio cada palabra la peliazul tratando de no romper por completo alguna posibilidad de acercamiento, estaba a más de dos metros de distancia y trataba de hablar alto para que el la escuche…

-No es necesario que grites! Eres muy escandalosa!- pronuncio Vegeta al verse algo alterado por la vos estruendosa de la peliazul quien desconocía los sensibles oídos de ese saiyajin…

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario…-Bueno, lo siento…-

Vegeta la observo a detalle y la estudio en esos momentos ya que él era un experto en eso, sabia identificar cuando alguien le estaba mintiendo… pero a pesar de ver en los ojos de la mujer sinceridad… no podía confiar… no podía…

-Veo que no aprendes… la otra vez te advertí que no soy de tener mucha paciencia, que pretendes?…-

-NADA!- respondió alarmada la peliazul al ver el rostro del saiyajin –Solo conocerte, eso es todo-

-Y que ganas conociéndome?- pregunto Vegeta mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia a la mujer

Bulma observo como este se acercaba, al ver su mirada, esta se torno más oscura e intimidante, parecía una bestia acercándose, en ese momento tuvo ganas de retroceder, fue como un simple instinto de protección, pero pese a eso y a que su mirada realmente le atemorizaba, no lo hizo, se quedo donde estaba, ya que sintió que si lo hacía y le demostraba miedo, jamás podría acercarse de nuevo…

-No me respondes, es que acaso ocultas algo- pronuncio esas palabras Vegeta mientras se paraba delante de ella, a menos de un metro de distancia… el corazón de la peliazul empezó a latir fuerte, su miraba era tan aterradora, parecía un sádico maniaco, frente a ella… -

-Tal vez… tu amistad…- pronuncio cada palabra con sinceridad aunque con algo de nerviosismo

Vegeta arqueo una ceja al escuchar su respuesta…

-y para que el príncipe de los saiyajins querría la amistad de una terrícola como tú?- pregunto Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y la ceja arqueada

Ahora era ella la que arqueaba la ceja y cruzaba sus brazos, nuevamente su rechazo se hacía presente, porque tenía que ser tan arrogante…

-A veces la soledad es incomoda… a veces uno necesita de alguien…de un amigo- Bulma sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero tenía que utilizar medios para poder convencer a ese saiyajin de su propuesta…

-Yo no necesito de nadie!- respondió tajante el saiyajin… -Yo solo estoy aquí esperando al imbécil de Kakarotto para asesinarlo… tal vez… para eso si necesito de alguien, en este caso a él…- dijo Vegeta con malicia y mofa

El rostro de Bulma no pudo ocultar su desaprobación… -Pero por que solo piensas en destrucción! Hay otras cosas más interesantes en la vida que solo matar-

Vegeta le mando una mirada gélida, vacía y le dijo –Para mí… no hay ninguna cosa más que eso-

-Eso es tal vez porque no conoces más, ¿en qué mundo estas? No puedo creer que no veas mas allá que solo vengarte y destruir, es ABSURDO!- Grito Bulma con Frustración

-CALLATE! Tú no sabes NADA! Tu solo conoces tu pequeño y miserable mundo donde crees que todo es perfecto, pero si saldrías de tu burbuja humana te darías cuenta de la realidad- diciendo esto se acerco a ella hasta estar a milímetros de distancia… -Si quieres… yo te la puedo mostrar…-

-Ya la conozco! la he visto en malvados e insensatos como tú!- espeto Bulma sin ninguna mesura volteando su cuerpo para irse presa del enojo, pero Vegeta la sostuvo del brazo y la acerco a él… estaban cerca, mirándose fijamente, los dos en su propia posición de las cosas… Bulma miro sus ojos con sorpresa por su reacción, miro sus cejas, sus labios, su rostro… estaba tan cerca… tenía miedo, si y otra vez tenía esa sensación gobernar su cuerpo, ese olor llenar sus poros, por qué… por qué… por qué tenía que ser tan aterrador y atrayente… por qué tenía que sentirse así de nuevo si lo que quiso solo fue tratar de conocerlo…

El rostro del saiyajin se torno serio, observo el rostro pálido de la mujer… con esos ojos azules adornados por esas pestañas largas y curvas… sus ojos le parecían exóticos… aspiro su olor ligeramente preso de cierta tensión mientras cerraba uno de sus puños… la miro nuevamente y retrocedió aliviado pero a la vez desilusionado… ya que no le gusto… no era lo que se imagino… su olor era tan común como el de otros… Ahora sabía que no había nada en la hembra que lo pudiera perturbar…

Bulma se alejo de él… era lo mejor para ella en ese momento… y el simplemente se dirigió a sentar debajo de esa gran sombra donde obtenía un poco de paz…

...

Llego la noche en la corporación… La peliazul regresaba de haber salido con unas amigas que no veía en años… después de tanta insistencia por parte de ellas… entro a su cuarto se quito los tacones y se hecho en su cama… se sentía cansada, realmente bailar tanto la hizo polvo, aunque debía reconocer que se divirtió… presa del sudor de su euforia, se metió a la tina, necesitaba un baño… alrededor del espacio Bulma contaba con un sinfín de cremas aromatizantes que muy aparte de hidratar su piel, la perfumaba… siempre las utilizaba era como un ritual diario… pero esta vez, estaba tan cansada que lo único que deseaba era refrescar su cuerpo e ingresar a su cama y no saber más… las horas pasaron, la noche se intensifico… pero ciertos ruidos interrumpieron el sueño confortable de la peliazul… quejidos y algunos gritos la hicieron sobresaltar de su cama asustada…

Algunas veces escuchaba quejidos o algún grito ahogado pero eso como empezaba también acababa rápido, ella deducía que podrían ser pesadillas del saiyajin… sin embargo ahora era demasiado… salió corriendo de su alcoba casi tropezándose con uno de los adornos que habían en el pasadizo y sin pensarlo ingreso a su habitación…

-NOOOOOOOOOO….NOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba Vegeta mientras se movía de un lado al otro de su cama… su cabello estaba completamente mojado por el sudor y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente… -TE MATARE, TE MATAREEEE-

Bulma al observar la escena, trato de despertarlo pero era inútil, veía como Vegeta arrugaba fuertemente las sabanas de la cama, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y de su cabello salían gotas de sudor… no supo como manejar la situación en ese momento, veía su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que incluso tocarlo la asustaba… vio como él se desesperaba, era como si estuviera viendo algo aterrador… algo que ella no podía imaginar…

-Nooooooo… noooo por favorrr… noooo- empezó a decir Vegeta en tono de suplica, la peliazul se consterno ante sus palabras, acaso Vegeta estaba suplicando…que veía que lo ponía en esa situación… sin pensarlo más antes de que empiece nuevamente a gritar eufórico, la peliazul subió a la cama y lo sujeto fuertemente posicionando su rostro sobre la piel de su pecho…

-Cálmate Vegeta… es solo un sueño… cálmate- pronunciaba la peliazul tratando de apaciguar el trance en el que estaba sometido el saiyajin… olvidándose de los riesgos que le podrían pasar… sentía sus manos mojadas por la humedad del cabello del guerrero y su cuerpo cargado con su peso… verlo es esa faceta le genero una gran angustia… y poco le importo que reaccione y lo tome a mal…

Vegeta estaba en trance… no podía volver en si… cada cierto tiempo tenia esas pesadillas que lo confundían con la realidad y lo hacían estremecer hasta los confines de su alma, sus recuerdos traumáticos volvían y hacían mella en sus pensamientos… en su conciencia… pero algo lo hizo estremecer, lo hizo respirar… pese a estar en medio del infierno… sintió un cálido aroma embriagar su ser… algo cálido abrazar su alma…

Bulma sintió como los brazos del saiyajin envolvían su cuerpo y la estrujaban, mientras aspira su aroma y hundía su rostro sobre su piel… la peliazul se quedo inmóvil ante la reacción del príncipe de los saiyajins… presa de los nervios no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se quedo así a esperar… hasta que todo se calmo… Vegeta nunca despertó… y ella lentamente se incorporo… la oscuridad de la noche la ayudo a retirarse sin temor a ser vista salir de aquella habitación…

…

La mirada incomoda de Vegeta no se hizo esperar… ahora era él quien la miraba mientras desayunaba… lo peor es que no era nada discreto… Bulma levantaba la vista en ocasiones y ahí estaban sus ojos negros escudriñándola, analizándola…

Continuara…

 **Gracias INFINITAS por sus comentarios...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero no romperles el corazón con este capítulo…**

La mirada incomoda de Vegeta no se hizo esperar… ahora era él quien la veía mientras desayunaba… lo peor era ver esa expresión nada discreta sobre ella… la peliazul levantaba la vista y sentía esos ojos duros y fríos mirándola sin ningún estupor… a pesar de querer corresponderle de la misma manera, era imposible… ese hombre tenía algo en sus ojos que los hacían por naturaleza atemorizantes… pero al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, la confusión invadía su mente al pensar si estaba con el mismo hombre… o el que vio en la madrugada simplemente fue producto de su imaginación o de un simple sueño fortuito… ya que, el que estaba delante de ella, tenía esa dureza, esa coraza y ese aspecto inquebrantable de siempre… sin expresión, sin sentimientos… muy diferente al vio en la oscuridad de la noche…

A Vegeta le gobernaba la duda mientras analizaba la situación, acaso esa hembra se había atrevido a ingresar a su habitación, no imposible… era imposible, era absurdo pensar en eso, no era su olor… no era ella… simplemente fue una alucinación, un fantasma que venía a su mente a torturarlo, a hacerlo recordar que algo significativamente agradable solo lo podría tener en visiones absurdas y efímeras… sin darse cuenta bajo la mirada al recordar algo que le genero cierta opresión en su pecho… movió la cabeza y la levanto nuevamente con la mirada vacía…

-Sucede algo?- le pregunto Bulma sin pensarlo

Vegeta no pronuncio ninguna palabra, simplemente se levanto de la meza y salió del comedor, ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos…

-Oh Querido no te vayas!- pronuncio la Sra. Brief al ver a Vegeta salir de la casa…

-Que le ocurrirá a ese muchacho?- pronuncio el Sr. Brief al dejar su periódico a un lado y tomar un sorbo de su café…

Bulma se quedo en silencio, giro su vista hacia la salida del comedor… y vio como no quedaba rastro de la presencia del saiyajin…

-Es…extraño- menciono en un susurro la peliazul, regresando la vista hacia su plato…

-Yo creo que… es un chico que solo necesita de alguien en quien confiar- menciono la Sra. Brief ante la atónita vista de su esposo y de su hija por sus palabras… Bulma observo el rostro serio de su madre algo inusual en ella… realmente su madre creía eso?...

-Pero… él es de los malos! No le interesa nada más que solo asesinar y vengarse! Quien se atrevería a confiar en él!- menciono Bulma en un gesto molesto y serio recordando su conversación del día anterior

El Sr. Brief la miro con el gesto dudoso…

-Y así lo invitaste a quedarse? Como a pesar de saber todo eso lo invitaste? Como si lo crees tan malo, lo haces dormir bajo tu mismo techo?- le pregunto su padre mirándola fijamente

Bulma se quedo de piedra, sus padres la miraban sorprendidos? serios? Molestos? No supo cómo expresar su mirada… ellos que solían ser risueños y apacibles ahora le mostraban una faceta poco conocida de los dos… realmente le estaba preguntando eso, esooo?

-Bu-bueno yo…- Bulma los miro a los dos y emitiendo un suspiro continuo -Yo supe que el en namekusein ayudo a Gohan y a Krilin… y a Goku… a recuperarse ya que, estaba muy mal herido… por eso es que sentí que podía confiar en él-

-Ves querida! Tu confiaste en él… ahora… tal vez podrías hacer que él… confié en ti- menciono su madre con la mirada nuevamente risueña…

El padre de la peliazul la observo un instante y continúo leyendo su periódico… de lo más tranquilo…

-Yo?- respondió Bulma al mismo tiempo de no creer la metamorfosis te tenían sus progenitores, eran sorprendentes realmente…

-Bulma es un chico tan apuesto, vale la pena intentarlo- termino de decir la Sra. Brief guiñándole un ojo…

La peliazul pensaba en lo dicho por su madre mientras que hacia un poco de ejercicio en su gimnasio personal… jamás se imagino que invitar a ese huésped le traería tantas complejidades, sobre todo para su mente… que a pesar de saber que no era nada agradable tratar con el no podía evitar sentirse extraña entorno a él, cerro sus ojos y recordó como sintió sus brazos estrujar su piel, su nariz tocar su pecho… de tan solo recordar como en medio de la inconsciencia el hizo eso… sentía algo bombardear su alma… sentía sus nervios arder… acaso era insensata?... no debía ni siquiera recordarlo… no debía… solo fue, algo que él hizo sin estar consciente de la situación… incluso era evidente y casi probable que no lo recordaba… sino ya estaría reclamándole su intromisión o quien sabe… tal vez algo peor… se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuello y salió del lugar…

Vegeta estaba sentado encima de un risco mirando hacia el horizonte… con los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas… tenia la mirada vacía, sus emociones estaban algo alteradas, desde que se despertó no pudo neutralizarlas… sus pesadillas lo acosaban, eran traumas clavados en su alma, que hacían de él lo que es… a pesar de ser quien es… El príncipe de una raza tan poderosa por dentro estaba roto en pedazos… su alma era oscura y sus pensamientos también… para el no existía otra cosa que no sea él, ni algo más importante que sus propias victorias… y su aflicción era por la prontitud de sus conquistas, de su gobierno, de su poder… ya que el a pesar de atormentarse por sucesos vividos, que en un momento amenazaron su ego, su orgullo nunca tocaron su corazón… estaba intacto, sin ninguna cicatriz, sin ningún sufrimiento… es más el no sabía utilizarlo, nunca lo supo, nunca supo incluso que lo tenía, ya que nunca amo ni quiso a nadie y nunca fue amado… por nadie… aunque… dentro de sus recuerdos… la noche anterior, ese olor… lo hizo revivir otro miserable momento… que era la razón por la que ahora estaba alterado…

 _-Estos días son los que más espero!- pronunciaba Nappa cada palabra con excitación_

 _-Tranquilo, será mejor que te controles, no vaya ser que termines matándolas como la otra vez- menciono Raditz al ver la algarabía insensata del otro saiyajin_

 _-CALLATE! Eso lo decido yo!- Refuto Nappa sin contemplación_

 _Vegeta observaba indiferente como ellos discutían sus estupideces… mientras él seguía ingiriendo sus alimentos_

 _-Vegeta iras esta vez?- pregunto el calvo con expectativa_

 _-Sabes muy bien que no soporto el olor asqueroso de sus cuerpos! No me preguntes estupideces!- respondió de mal humor el príncipe_

 _-Pero… la otra vez tampoco fuiste- se atrevió a responder Nappa_

 _Vegeta levanto su mirada y lo vio de tal manera que los hizo estremecer… -No he ido esa vez, ni nunca! No me interesa revolcarme con asquerosas putas! Soy el príncipe de los saiyajins IMBECIL no me rebajaría a tocar escoria- menciono cada palabra con una expresión de asco e indignación…_

 _Los dos se quedaron en silencio ante su respuesta, sabían muy bien como era Vegeta y su posición antes eso, pero sabían muy bien el porqué… sabían que Freezer muchas veces lo hizo presenciar cosas realmente asquerosas, denigrantes, y repudiantes… si bien no sabían con exactitud que eran, se hablaba por los pasillos que eran atrocidades… no se atrevían a preguntarle directamente al príncipe que tenían delate de él, ya que en su conciencia sabían que a pesar que de ellos estaban para darle protección desde pequeño, fracasaron descaradamente, dejándolo muchas veces a expensas del lagarto y sin la valentía para evitarlo…_

 _-Perdoname Vegeta, no volveré a…-_

 _-YA CALLATE!- lo interrumpió parándose de su asiento… -Mañana los quiero a primera hora, vamos a tener entrenamiento- diciendo esto salió del lugar dejándolos con cara de lamento al saber que su diversión de la noche duraría poco…_

 _Vegeta camino por los pasillos ignorando a todos los insectos que pasaban por su lado saludándolo, ni siquiera les dirigía la mirada, sabía que todo era hipocresía… y parte de su algarabía de hormonas ansiosas por hembras… al ser puros hombres en la base de Freezer esperaban con ansias esos días en que el emperador les hacía llegar muchas hembras para que estén a su servicio, permitiéndoles hacer con ellas lo que les plazca… pero para Vegeta esas fechas era las que más detestaba… eran tres días de puro sexo, de puros quejidos y también muchos lamentos… los barbaros e insensatos hacían atrocidades con las hembras… no frenaban sus instintos… pero debía reconocer que los más bestias eran esos dos saiyajins que estaban a su servicio… por tener ese instinto animal atacaban a su presa sin compasión… no median su fuerza… Freezer al tenerlos reprimidos por mucho tiempo, no se medían al tener a una hembra lista para ser poseída… Nappa se cegaba y solo liberaba su instinto puro… muchas veces dejo a algunas muertas en el primer acto… a otras desgarradas y desangradas… Raditz si bien trataba de medirse más, cuando le llegaba el instinto… no podía controlarse… Vegeta en cambio a pesar de tener los mismos instintos de saiyajin… aprendió a bloquear su mente por completo… aprendió a frenar sus instintos pese al gran tormento que eso le ocasionaba… ya que cada vez que sentía esa ansiedad venia a su mente imágenes del lagarto enseñándole desde pequeño la anatomía de mujeres muertas, con olores putrefactos que desprendían de sus cuerpos… le enseño como sus soldados poseían a prostitutas en plenas orgias y ellas con mirada de lujuria veían al pequeño y con sus brazos lo llamaban a incorporarse… siendo él un saiyajin podía percibir el olor asqueroso a sudor y los fluidos mesclados de las especial, siendo para él lo más aberrante e indigno para un ser de su sangre y de su clase como él… simplemente se retiraba del lugar asqueado pese a las risas y burlas de los soldados, de las prostitutas y del mismo Freezer quien era el que más disfrutaba de todo eso…_

 _El príncipe seguía caminando por el largo pasillo rumbo a su habitación cuando algo llamo su atención…_

 _-POR FAVORR, POR FAVORR! SE LOS SUPLICOO, NO ME HAGAN DAÑO… POR FAVORRR- Gritaba una joven quien era sometida por tres soldados, quienes jugaban con ella empujándola, y rompiéndole poco a poco sus desgastadas y sucias prendas…_

 _-Callate! Solo vamos a jugar un poco… niña- decía uno de ellos con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro…_

 _-Por favor! Por favor!- suplicaba la pobre mujer al ver las miradas de esos malvados clavadas sobre ella…_

 _-Es suficiente! Será mejor que cooperes o de esta noche no pasas- le dijo uno mientras la zarandeaba para tirarla hacia el suelo_

 _-Contrólate, a mi me gusta que se hagan las difíciles- decía uno de ellos que tenía la cara en forma de reptil, sacando su larga y delgada lengua y pasándola por su temeroso rostro_

 _De pronto una risa silenciosa los hizo voltear confundidos… Vegeta estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados mirándolos fijamente como su famosa sonrisa torcida…_

 _-Vegeta?- pregunto uno de ellos confundidos al verlo observándolos_

 _El saiyajin miro a la chica que estaba temblando producto del terror que le infundían esos hombres, era de color algo amarillezco, con ojos grandes y finas facciones, tenía sus orejas en punta y una figura esbelta… era exótica… él se acerco a donde estaba ella y con su brazo la levanto, pese a las vistas estupefactas de los soldados, la quedo observando y pronuncio… -Esta me la llevo yo-_

 _-QUE?, NO!, ELLA NOS PERTENECE VEGETA!- refutaron los hombres encolerizados_

 _El saiyajin los miro a los tres con sadismo, sus ojos se pusieron más oscuros que la noche, lo que más detestaba era que esos insectos osen refutar sus decisiones –Tienen alguna forma de impedírmelo?- pronuncio cada palabra con vehemencia y listo a pulverizarlos_

 _Los soldados se quedaron helados ante su reacción y sabiendo que ante el nada podía hacer… simplemente no produjeron más palabra, quedándose frustrados…_

 _Vegeta paso delante de ellos con la muchacha siguiéndole los pasos, llena de miedo pero al menos algo aliviada de alejarse de esos barbaros… caminaron por los oscuros pasadizos hasta llegar a su habitación, el ingreso y la muchacha se quedo inmóvil al no saber qué hacer, sus piernas temblaban…_

 _-Entra- pronuncio Vegeta al ingresar a su habitación y percatarse que ella seguía parada fuera del marco de la puerta…_

 _La muchacha ingreso temerosa…_

 _-Cierra la puerta- le ordeno el saiyajin mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su armadura…_

 _Ella hizo lo que él le ordeno y bajo la mirada… Vegeta observo los nervios de la joven mujer y percibió su miedo… vio sus pies descalzos y sucios, su piel algo reseca y su ropa muy desgastada, eso le desagrado… él era algo obsesivo con el orden y la limpieza… no le gustaba tener cerca cosas asquerosas o inmundas…_

 _-Quien eres? De dónde vienes y que hacías por esos pasillos? Limítate a responder lo que te estoy preguntando- le pregunto en tono serio el saiyajin, si bien el no era de interesarse por nadie, y mucho menos de preguntarle esas cosas a nadie, esa mujer… llamo su atención, muy a parte de su exótico físico, sintió su olor libre de otros seres… lo cual era imposible encontrar en esa base…_

 _La mujer alzo la vista… y al ver esos ojos negros mirándola fijamente sintió como los nervios la invadían, impidiéndole pronunciar alguna palabra…_

 _-Yo-yo… Soy lena… vengo de un mundo intraterrestre…-respondió con lagrimas en sus ojos_

 _-Intraterrestre?- pregunto Vegeta con curiosidad_

 _-Si… me capturaron cuando presa de mi curiosidad salí al exterior y vi como purgaban el planeta dejándolo en ruinas… yo no era de ese espacio, pero fui más allá de lo permitido, fue donde me vieron y me capturaron… me tuvieron semanas en un calabozo junto con otras especies de mujeres, trate de escapar hoy al ver por fin la posibilidad, y fue donde me encontraron por los pasillos…-no pudo continuar porque se quebró ante el saiyajin…_

 _Vegeta se quedo mirándola con indiferencia…_

 _-Báñate- fue lo único que pronuncio antes de darle la espalda –Ahí podrás hacerlo- le indico con uno de sus dedos el baño_

 _La mujer ingreso al espacio… se desprendió el vestido ya envejecido que tenia puesto quedándose completamente desnuda… sintió como la cálida sensación del agua tocaba su piel, por un momento sintió como si estuviera en su mundo, disfrutando de la naturaleza pura de su ambiente… cerro sus ojos imaginándose a sus hermanos… libres en la naturaleza llena de cristales de hielo…_

 _Vegeta sentía como el agua tocaba en piso del baño y sentía su ser ansioso… más ansioso de lo normal…ya que sentía un cálido aroma embriagar su ser… preso de la ansiedad sus instintos se agudizaban más, logrando percibir con más detalle las cosas… camino hacia el baño abrió la puerta que estaba semi abierta y presencio como aquel ser disfrutaba del agua helada sobre su piel… simplemente se quedo observando con interés… nunca había sentido esa sensación por ninguna hembra que haya visto antes…_

 _Ella volteo su mirada y lo vio apoyado sobre la pared observándola… los ojos de ella se hundieron en los de él… el corazón de la joven mujer se estremeció con fuerza… sus ojos y todo él la impresionaron… era muy hermoso para ser una de esas malvadas criaturas… pensó la joven mientras una sonrisa se pronunciaba en sus labios…_

 _El príncipe de los saiyajins la miro con sorpresa, acaso le estaba sonriendo? En eso observo como ella disfrutaba del agua mientras esta pasaba por cada parte de su cuerpo…_

 _-Veo que no te molesta el agua helada- comento el saiyajin con serena vos_

 _-No, esto no es helado para mi…- respondió la joven mujer mientras volteaba su cuerpo y lo miraba directamente dejando expuesta su intimidad ante el saiyajin… -En mi mundo, el hielo es parte de nuestra vida-_

 _Vegeta no pudo evitar mirar con intensidad su cuerpo… su intimidad… era la primera vez que apreciaba el cuerpo de una mujer que posiblemente podría ser digna de poseer… el saiyajin se acerco hacia la ducha y cerro la llave… ella lo miro y entendió que era hora de salir de aquel glorioso espacio…_

 _Al salir de aquel lugar se seco con una tela y desnuda se dirigió hacia la habitación... Vegeta observaba sus tímidos movimientos… -No te pongas esa ropa, conseguiré algo-_

 _-ropa? Yo… prefiero andar sin eso, no estoy acostumbrada a usar prendas tan gruesas- mencionaba realmente preocupada_

 _Vegeta la miro con más curiosidad –así? Y con qué te cubres?-_

 _-Son telas livianas de seda… casi imperceptibles para el tacto- menciono totalmente apenada_

 _-Ya veo… con que no resistes el calor...-le menciono el saiyajin dando en el blanco para sorpresa y miedo de la mujer_

 _Ella lo miro con timidez al ver su mirada extraña… Vegeta preso de un impulso se acerco a ella la jalo hacia su cuerpo y aspiro su olor, ese olor que había provocado su ansiedad… era puro… era limpio y fresco… era dulce… aspiro como si se tratara de un inhalador de aire artificial… con desesperación… como si le faltara el aire… ella sintió la fuerza de su tacto sostener su piel… pero presa también de la atracción que sintió por aquel hombre, se dejo llevar… llegando a tocar su rostro… sus miradas se cruzaron y presos de sus impulsos unieron sus labios con frenesí… las manos del guerrero viajaron por su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar con sus manos, era la primera vez que ella sentía eso de un hombre… Vegeta se permitió liberar parte de sus impulsos al verse perdido en el olor tan agradable de su piel, de su cuerpo… por un momento se olvido de los recuerdos desagradables que tenía en su cabeza… y se dejo desvanecer en el placer que le ofrecía ese ser… jadeos emitían sin mesura presos de la excitación por la unión de sus cuerpos, Vegeta la penetraba satisfaciendo y liberando la opresión de su ser… y a la vez controlando su instinto… observaba su mirada… sentía sus manos tocar su rostro y la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios… por un momento se olvido de todo…_

 _El día paso… y Vegeta se encontraba en su cama entre sabanas, con esa exótica joven que lo hacia reír a carcajadas… era la primera vez que él se sentía así… libre…_

 _La noche llego y preso del cansancio por toda la acción, se quedo completamente dormido… gran error…_

 _Freezer noto la ausencia del príncipe como siempre, sabía muy bien que él no era participe de sus regalos… y algo de eso en el fondo lo complació ya que, su favorito no era inmundo como los otros… mientras su rostro emitía una sonrisa, su perversa mente se llenaba de emoción, realmente Vegeta era alguien a quien daba gran excitación corromper… movió su cola con ansias y se dirigió hacia los pasillos… al pasar por la habitación del príncipe, se quedo mirándola con suspicacia, iba a seguir su paso cuando escucho un ruido que le llamo la atención… su mirada cambio a una de confusión, sigilosamente ingreso… y por la oscuridad de la madrugada se acerco hacia su cama… su rostro se lleno de consternación, al ver la espalda de Vegeta desnuda, y uno de sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de una mujer que dormía plácidamente a su costado, totalmente desnuda… debajo de las sabanas… el rostro del lagarto se lleno de ira… la vio con demencia y pudo notar que ella no era prostituta, no tenía ni la facha y estaba seguro que si lo fuera, Vegeta no la hubiera tomado… y mucho menos la hubiera dejado dormir a su costado… pero de donde la saco… de donde… una especie de recelo se apodero de él… al ver la mirada tan relajada del saiyajin… una preocupación enorme gobernó su ser… no debía permitir que en el aparezca ninguna clase de sentimiento… no, sabiendo que eso lo podía poner en riesgo… sin mediar más… levanto su dedo y apunto hacia la mujer haciendo que de él salga una ráfaga lenta de luz… que poco a poco llego al corazón de aquella mujer… y la mato…_

 _Vegeta se despertó con una sensación inquietante… sus fosas nasales se habían llenado de un olor desagradable… rápidamente se sentó en la cama y giro su vista hacia la mujer y lo que vio lo hizo retroceder hasta caerse de la cama… era ella, quien estaba con una herida de muerte sobre su pecho… se levanto rápidamente y vio consternado como su pecho estaba lleno de sangre que se escurría hacia la cama… su respiración se agito, se toco la cabeza con ambas manos y por inercia se acerco donde ella, la cogió, la zarandeo, simplemente comprobó que era ahora un cuerpo inerte…_

 _-Despierta! Despierta Maldita sea!- gritaba Vegeta en desesperación…. –Quien diablos fue! Quién diablos fue!- gritaba mientras cogía su cuerpo y sentía como sus ojos se humedecían… del olor y la sonrisa del día anterior, no quedaba nada… de su dulce roce sobre su cara… ya no había nada… poco a poco la fue soltando… El rostro de Vegeta se tenso como la piedra… sus ojos se oscurecieron más que las tinieblas de la noche… su ser se lleno de ira… levanto una de sus manos y con una esfera de luz desapareció la cama y el cuerpo de la mujer… hasta convertirlos en cenizas…_

 _-Freezer…- fue lo único que pronuncio Vegeta antes de ponerse un pantalón y salir sin conciencia de su habitación… camino por los pasillos a una velocidad increíble, y llego pronto a aquel portón gigante donde encerraba los regalos del emperador para todos sus soldados… abrió el gran portón de hierro de una patada y vio las cientos de mujeres acompañadas de varios soldados… todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la mirada de bestia del saiyajin… sus instintos asesinos los libero sin contemplación, emitiendo un aura de terror en su mirada, levanto su brazo y produjo una gran esfera de luz para sorpresa de todos, que algunos lejos de decir algo salieron corriendo del lugar aterrorizados… Vegeta aventó la primera esfera de energía al lugar con una sonrisa de venganza en su rostro… seguida de varias, haciendo que todas murieran en el acto junto con algunos soldados… reía de manera desquiciante mientras aniquilaba todo el lugar… y los desaparecía hecho pedazos… si eso quería el lagarto eso tendría…_

Se levanto del risco y emprendió el vuelo, a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos y eso lo bloqueaba de cualquier entrenamiento, se dirigió rumbo a la corporación, sus pies tocaron el gras del jardín… miro hacia donde estaban los namekuseins, le daba risa como su presencia los alteraba, incluso algunos se ponían en posición de combate… _que absurdos_ … pensaba el saiyajin mientras se dirigía dentro de la mansión para el alivio de todos ellos… su estomago le aclamaba comida, pero no había rastro de la Sra. que se los otorgaba… busco su energía y se dio con la sorpresa de que no estaba en casa, ni ella ni su esposo… pero aquella mujer si estaba… la peliazul si se encontraba emitió un suspiro de molestia, lo que menos le interesaba era tener algún contacto con ella… se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió ese aparato que le decían refrigerador… su fastidio creció más al verlo con alimentos crudos y nada interesante para su vista…

-Tienes hambre?-

Vegeta paro de buscar y se incorporo cerrando la puerta del aparato, preso de su fastidio por no encontrar alimentos no se percato de su presencia acercándose…

-Que crees?- le respondió arqueándole una ceja a la peliazul con molestia

-Mis padres han salido a un compromiso… si quieres… puedo pedir algo de comer, yo también tengo hambre- respondió la peliazul acercándose a la libreta de números de deliverys

Vegeta la observo y no supo qué hacer… no quería estar cerca de ella, por alguna razón se sentía incomodo…

-No me…-

-Te gusta la pizza?- Bulma lo interrumpió antes de que termine de hablar

-Qué? A mi n…-

-Es deliciosa, tiene bastante trozos de carne, jamón, queso, puedo pedir muchas te va a gustar- nuevamente lo volvió a interrumpir mientras que no levantaba su mirada hacia él y se dedicaba a buscar el numero de teléfono

Vegeta al escuchar esos ingredientes, se le hizo agua la boca, se moría de hambre… y parecía que como ella lo detallaba ese alimento era delicioso…

-Hpm!- diciendo esto se sentó en la meza, no le quedaba más que esperar…

Bulma al observar como él se sentaba, se apresuro a realizar el pedido… pidió más de veinte cajas… no sabía porque pero se sintió algo entusiasmada por dentro, aunque claro eso no lo demostraría… simplemente se sentó indiferente en la meza…

-Vendrán dentro de poco- menciono la peliazul mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su rostro… el no la observaba miraba hacia otra dirección… su gesto era serio y frio como siempre…

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba algo… si bien la espera para Bulma resultaba aburrida, estar delante de él, no le pareció aburrido en lo absoluto, su cuerpo estaba lleno de expectativa… de pronto algo se le ocurrió a la peliazul… se levanto y del refrigerador saco dos latas de cerveza… ella no era de tomar, mayormente eso lo tenían para las visitas, pero se le ocurrió poder tal vez tomar con el…

Las dos la puso sobre la meza y destapo una… haciendo que la efervescencia salga por la abertura de la lata tomándola rápidamente, eso llamo ligeramente la atención del saiyajin quien la observo por el lapso de segundos, segundos que fueron percatados por la peliazul…

-Quieres? Es cerveza, muy buena por cierto?- pronuncio la peliazul rompiendo un poco el silencio

Vegeta giro su rostro, la miro a los ojos… ellas también lo hizo y empujo la cerveza hacia él… quien muy aparte de rechazarla, debía reconocer que el sonido efervescente de ese liquido lo antojo… trato de abrir la cerveza pero no sabía cómo… y por el producto de su fuerza la estrujo para sorpresa de la peliazul quien reacciono rápido y se acerco por encima de la meza…

-No Vegeta, así no se abre, la vas a reventar!- sin darse cuenta Bulma sostuvo la cerveza entre sus manos tocando la piel del saiyajin, los dedos del saiyajin, la mano del saiayajin…

La peliazul se quedo en shock al verse a ella misma prácticamente encima de la meza, sosteniendo las manos del saiyajin... Vegeta reacciono alejándose rápidamente…

-Que estás haciendo!- refuto Vegeta colérico

Ahí estaba otra vez, Vegeta a la defensiva… haciéndose el ofendido como si ella le hubiera hecho algo… Bulma respiro lentamente tratando de controlarse y no mandarlo a los quintos infiernos

-Nada! Te traeré otra- diciendo esto se fue a la refrigeradora saco otra lata y ella misma la abrió… -Tómala ya está abierta- pronuncio las palabras con un poco de gracia por la situación…

-Quien te dijo que necesito de tu estúpida ayuda para abrir una estúpida lata!- pronuncio Vegeta mientras aventaba la lata de cerveza que Bulma le alcanzo en el lavadero…

Bulma sintió como algo en su pecho se calentaba y subía hasta su cabeza, su pecho se empezó a agitar y sus puños se empezaron a empuñar, mientras una palpitante vena se pronunciaba en su frente…

-Y A TI QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIJO QUE ME PUEDES TRATAR ASI? QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREEES PARA HABLARME ASI!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas la peliazul producto de la rabia contenida…

-Que has dicho?- pronuncio Vegeta al escuchar sus atrevidas palabras…-Repítelas! REPITELAS ESTUPIDA TERRICOLA!-

Bulma presa de la ira se acerco hasta él, hasta estar frente a él… -MIRA IMBECIL A MI NO ME VUELVAS HABLAR ASI, YO SOY BULMA BRIEF TARADO LA MAS HERMOSA, INTELIGENTE Y FUERTE MUJER QUE HAS CONOCIDO EN TU ESTUPIDA VIDA!- La peliazul mando al demonio su control y lo encaro, sin una pisca de temor… sin una pisca de nerviosismo, Vegeta se quedo mirándola con impresión… por más que quiso no sintió miedo en su interior… como demonios podía suceder eso…

Vegeta en un impulso de rabia aventó la meza hacia otra dirección, golpeándola contra la puerta y generando un hundimiento en la pared… -Como te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe de los saiyajins- diciendo esto la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo –Acaso eres más estúpida de lo que pensé?-

Bulma pese a sentir la fuerza brusca en su agarre, no se inmuto, primero era su orgullo… ya estaba harta de su trato… -El estúpido aquí eres tú IMBECIL!-

Cuando Vegeta escucho sus palabras, estuvo a punto de aventarla contra la ventana cuando fueron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición de Piccoro…

-Suéltala Vegeta!- hablo Piccoro en un tono preocupado

Vegeta y Bulma giraron la vista hacia esa dirección y vieron al namekusein con la mirada seria y algo alarmado por la escena…

-Tú no me das ordenes insecto!- dijo esto sin soltar su agarre…

-Piccoro…- Bulma quería decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por él

-Te lo advertí, te dije que no podías confiar en él... ahora si te das cuenta del monstro que permitiste quedarse en tu casa!- soltó sus palabras el namekusein sin ningún miramiento –Eres un canalla Vegeta… deberías botarlo ahora mismo- menciono Piccoro sin dejar de mirar el rostro lleno de cinismo del saiyajin… con su sonrisa torcida…

-No deberías tenerme tanto miedo insecto… soy inofensivo…- menciono Vegeta con malicia

Bulma escucho las palabra del namekusein y miro ligeramente al saiyajin, quien le devolvió la mirada sin ninguna expresión… como siempre… como si esas palabras no le hubieran afectado en lo absoluto… acaso era de piedra? La peliazul trato de zafarse de su agarre pero no pudo, ya que el no la soltó…

-Piccoro… VETE AHORA MISMO!-

-Qué?- las caras de confusión del namekusein y de Vegeta no se hicieron esperar

-QUE TE LARGUES! ESTE ASUNTO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!- pronuncio la peliazul llena de rabia hacia el namekusein

-Estás loca!- diciendo esto Piccoro se dirigió hacia afuera, cuando sintió como algo le cayó en la cabeza y le dolió al agarrarlo desprevenido… Bulma en un descuido de Vegeta cogió la cerveza del lavadero y se la aventó al namekusein…. –AYYYY REALMENTE ESTAS LOCA!

Bulma miro hacia Vegeta quien la miraba con detenimiento… -Suéltame ahora mismo Vegeta…- pronuncio cada palabra con una seguridad inquebrantable… y sin entender el porqué simplemente la soltó… ella se sobo un poco el brazo… y lo miro y miro el desastre de la cocina…

-Mira la meza! Mira lo que le has hecho a la pared!- pronunciaba la peliazul observando con molestia todo… en eso al verlo se percato que este no le bajaba la mirada

-Que tanto me ves?- le pregunto una histérica Bulma acomodándose los cabellos que se iban hacia su rostro….-Bueno ya sabes… no soy la niñita dulce y amistosa que te mostré… -

El rostro del saiyajin no le decía nada… pero su mirada se veía extraña... en eso el sonido del comunicador sonó… -Dime-

-Srta. Acabamos de recibir las pizzas, las llevamos?-

-Al comedor, por favor…- Pronuncio la peliazul sin bajarle la mirada a Vegeta, quien la observaba sin perder detalle… si algo había aprendido a conocer de él, aunque sea solo eso, era que él era demasiado inteligente y astuto, combinaba las dos cosas para descifrar situaciones… y en este caso ella debía reconocer que probablemente ya había descubierto su jueguito de niña buena… que siempre hacia cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo, se mostraba amistosa y dulce ocultando de esa manera su verdadera personalidad, su carácter hecho mierda tan fuerte y presumido… que a veces simplemente espantaba en vez de acercar…

Vegeta miraba a esa hembra delante de él… y sin querer una sonrisa casi sincera salió de sus labios… Bulma al observarlo no pudo evitar sonreír también…

-Bulma Brief- dijo la peliazul estirando su mano dirigiéndola hacia el saiyajin…

Vegeta observo a la peliazul y para sorpresa de ella el también estiro su mano entrechándola con la suya –Príncipe Vegeta

Los dos no pudieron evitar sentirse extraños ante el roce de sus manos, por lo cual las separaron rápidamente…

-Bueno, nos esperan las pizzas- pronuncio Bulma saliendo por el diminuto espacio que había que quedaba de puerta…

Continuara…

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho al escribir!**

 **Que les pareció este capítulo?...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **...**

Bulma iba en su segunda porción de pizza mientras Vegeta en su sexta caja… la peliazul comía lentamente mientras observaba como el misterio de hombre devoraba, podía notar que esas horas en ayunas le pasaron factura, el silencio en la meza le resultaba incomodo, sobre todo porque a pesar de que ella tenía ganas de iniciar alguna conversación, no sabía que decir… solo se quedaba con el nudo en la garganta cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, porque a pesar de "supuestamente" haber hecho las paces esa mirada dura y hostil no se le quitaba…

Vegeta podía sentir los ojos de Bulma sobre él… y pese a no estar acostumbrado a eso, no podía decir que le molestaba, más bien podría admitir que le generaba cierta curiosidad… sobre todo cuando levantaba la vista y veía los grandes orbes azules mirándolo para después tratar de disimular inútilmente…mirando hacia otro lado…

La peliazul estaba resignada a tener una noche aburrida, no tenía ningún plan y por cosas de la vida estaba delante de un hombre que le llamaba la atención y aun así no se atrevía a tener ni un roce de palabras… con el gesto aburrido y emitiendo un suspiro de resignación se levanto, ingreso a la cocina de alguna forma y saco un sixpack de cervezas para acompañar la pizza, cogió uno de los controles y prendió la gran pantalla frente al comedor y empezó a escoger canales… abrió una cerveza y como nunca se dispuso a tomar, no entendía porque pero en ese momento se quería sentir como esos gordos frente al televisor comiendo grasa sin tener nada más interesante que hacer… buscaba canal por canal hasta que encontró un película de ficción, algo interesante… dejo en ese canal mientras observaba la acción de los disque héroes… Ya que la televisión estaba frente a ellos, el saiyajin pudo ver también ciertos estragos de la película… por momentos observaba el rostro entretenido de la peliazul quien veía como si algo así nunca hubiera visto en su vida… Vegeta no podía evitar querer reírse ante esa paradoja… las escenas se veían muy patéticas… el héroe se veía tan débil… y la acción era tan insignificante… realmente se quería burlar…

-Que espectáculo más aburrido…- menciono Vegeta mientras se limpiaba los contornos de los labios, antes de coger otra caja…

La peliazul al escuchar sus palabras volteo con los ojos bien abiertos… realmente había hecho ese comentario…

-Se llama película y si tienes razón es muyyy aburrida…- menciono ella emitiendo una sonrisa burlesca

Vegeta al escuchar su respuesta la miro y vio como ella giraba su vista nuevamente hacia la pantalla y la seguía viendo como si fuera algo sorprendente… algo que le causo curiosidad…

-Entonces por qué sigues viendo eso?...- le pregunto por inercia…

Bulma giro su vista hacia él un momento y emitió una sonrisa algo extraña… -Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero el actor que hace el papel del héroe me parece muy atractivo!- menciono la peliazul sin dejar de mirar la pantalla con cara de boba

Vegeta dejo de masticar… su gesto se puso serio, ya que ahora que tomaba en cuenta la mirada que tenia la peliazul en esos momentos la había visto antes… frente a Zarbon en namekusein… sin darse cuenta ejerció presión sobre su puño y olvido que tenía el tenedor entre sus dedos doblándolo en dos… Bulma seguía viendo el televisor con mucha concentración y no se dio cuenta de que los ojos del saiyajin estaban sobre ella… entonces se había equivocado, por un momento pensó que esa hembra estaba atraída hacia él y por eso todo ese ridículo comportamiento, pero ahora se daba con la realidad de que no era así, ya que la forma en que lo miraba era diferente… no ponía esa expresión ridícula y menos tenía esa concentración… simplemente continuo comiendo tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos, su mirada se puso altiva y se repetía internamente de que esas estupideces no valían la pena que las piense, sobre todo por ser cosas insignificantes de terrícolas… sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar como ella sonreía y mandaba besos con sus manos al hombre que veía desvestirse en la pantalla… una irritación empezó profundizarse… y por impulso cogió una lata de cerveza e imitando la forma de abrirlo de la mujer, bebió de un solo sorbo todo el contenido…

Bulma vio como Vegeta se terminaba la cerveza de golpe… eso le causo cierto animo, tal vez la noche no termine tan aburrida como pensaba…

-Cambia esa porquería!- refuto Vegeta con molestia…

Bulma lo miro con confusión pero al ver lo que estaba dando en la pantalla entendió el porqué, el famoso héroe estaba desnudo y pese a que hacerlo significaba algo doloroso para ella, comprendía que Vegeta no tenía interés alguno en ver músculos…

-Satisfecho?- pregunto Bulma mientras seguía en su búsqueda de canales…

-Ustedes los terrícolas son muy ridículos, esa película se veía muy falsa!-

-Posiblemente… te gustaría ver algo?- pregunto la peliazul con una pisca de esperanza…

-Hmp! Esas cosas no acaparan mi atención, son absurdas…-

Bulma dejo el control remoto a un lado… giro su cuerpo y presa de una chispa interna se animo a preguntar… -Y que cosas acapararían su atención Príncipe Vegeta…-

La mirada negra del saiyajin fue directamente a sus ojos azules, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas…

-De verdad quieres saber…-pregunto Vegeta con una mezcla de picardía y amenaza…

-Tal vez si, no puedo negar que me gustaría conocer algo de mi huésped- respondió Bulma con sinceridad y con una sensación de expectativa

Vegeta la miro y cogió otra lata de cerveza, la abrió y tomo un sorbo… -Que cosas estarías dispuesta a conocer?-

-Todas!… digo las que tu estés dispuesto a mostrar…- se corrigió la peliazul algo nerviosa y un poco avergonzada de su impulsividad

El saiyajin observo con gracia su comportamiento, la vio abrir su segunda lata de cerveza y tomar un sorbo, mientras que esperaba su respuesta… - Puede… ser peligroso…- respondió Vegeta tomando un sorbo más de su bebida…

-Puedo asumir el riesgo- respondió la peliazul mirándolo fijamente sin perder detalle a sus ojos...

Vegeta la miro por unos segundos en silencio con el semblante serio… y aparto la mirada hacia la cerveza…

-Esta bebida es agradable- menciono El príncipe de los saiyajins cambiando el tema

-Es cerveza, es una bebida que contiene alcohol, se debe tomar con moderación- menciono Bulma tomando otro sorbo

-Contiene sustancias que embriagan, con que eso es…- respondió él viendo la lata

-Así es- respondió ella mirándolo con análisis…- Pero eso no quita que me cambiaste el tema de conversación…- se animo a refutar con gracia Bulma

-Siéntete afortunada que has tenido al menos una plática conmigo- menciono Vegeta bebiendo un sorbo más

Bulma observaba al hombre delante de ella y sentía como el efecto del alcohol estaban por evidenciarse, sobre todo cuando no estaba acostumbrada a tomar…

-Me…- empezó a decir Bulma… -causas mucha curiosidad Vegeta- se animo a revelar la peliazul

-Deberías controlar tu curiosidad, te puede traumar e incluso matar… - respondió con seriedad

Bulma miro su expresión, era con seguridad y en forma de advertencia… no estaba jugando, no estaba hablando con sarcasmo, por un momento sintió que realmente debería tomar en cuenta sus palabras y evitar preguntar más, e incluso alejarse… pero sabía que su insensatez… iba a hacer caso omiso…

-Soy científica, no me puedes pedir eso! Yo siempre quiero… siempre busco respuestas… -respondió Bulma mirándolo con ruego

Vegeta emitió su sonrisa torcida y reía con reales ganas…

-Que es tan gracioso!-

-Tu insensatez! Yo no soy como los débiles insectos que conoces, yo… no estoy del lado de los buenos, cualquier paso en falso y… los mato… o simplemente destruyo este planeta-

-Lo sé- respondió Bulma tomando un sorbo de su cerveza –pero también sé, que por ahora no te conviene hacer nada de eso, al menos hasta que regrese Goku- respondió con una sonrisa de victoria

Vegeta le hizo una mueca de fastidio… - No saques tus propias conclusiones! no deberías confiarte-

-Entonces, que cosas acapararían tu atención?- pregunto Bulma con naturalidad como si todo lo dicho no importara

Vegete no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa… -Veo que no te das por vencida…-

-Jamás Vegeta, si así fuera el radar del dragón no existiría, ni el conocimiento de las esferas del dragón y muchas cosas más- respondió con orgullo contenido

-Que tiene que ver el radar y todas esas cosas contigo…- respondió él con evidente confusión

-Tienen que ver, porque yo soy la creadora del radar del dragón!- respondió la peliazul con indignación como si fuera algo demasiado obvio, y tomo una bocanada larga de cerveza…

Vegeta se quedo mirándola con incredulidad, esa hembra de cabello extraño y pose de niña berrinchuda había creado eso…

-Acaso lo dudas?- le pregunto la peliazul al ver los ojos incrédulos de él… -Por si no lo sabes, yo soy una genio, y muchos de los proyectos de mi padre también los he creado yo… incluso esa nave donde viajo Goku aumentada la gravedad a 10 unidades, fue con mi ayuda-

-Vaya, vaya…-respondió el saiyajin analizando lo escuchado y moviendo sus dedos sobre la meza

-Quieres más cerveza?- pregunto de repente la peliazul parándose de su asiento…

-Mencionaste que se debía tomar con prudencia- respondió él con mofa mientras cruzaba sus brazos, no entendía el porqué pero mantener esa ligera conversación con la peliazul, lo entretenía incluso se sentía relajado…

-Hagamos una excepción por hoy- respondió sonriendo Bulma mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía hacia la cocina… esa acción hizo sentir algo incomodo a Vegeta… no estaba acostumbrado a tener acercamiento con otras personas y ver que ella haga eso, es como si él le estuviera dando demasiado confianza, era inaceptable, se reprendió internamente y decidió ir a su habitación… pese a que muy en el fondo tenia cierto interés en quedarse… Se levanto de su asiento y sintió un mareo golpear su cabeza, si bien era saiyajin eso no lo hacía inmune a los efectos del alcohol en su sangre, sobre todo cuando era la primera vez que ingería ese tipo de sustancia de ese planeta… sin más continuo su paso hacia las escaleras, sintiendo la picada de lo que había tomado…

Bulma salió de la cocina con un nuevo sixpack, ya que sin darse cuenta Vegeta se había tomado la mayoría de las latas y ellas a las justas terminaba la segunda… pero su rostro mostro cierto desconcierto al ver el comedor vacio… la silla movida y la ausencia del saiyajin… aun habían un par de pizzas sobre la meza sin abrir… se quedo detenida en el tiempo pensando que debía hacer… por un momento sintió la expectativa de pasar una noche de fin de semana súper interesante… y por el otro la realidad le decía que no, que se había perdido todo y lo peor es que no entendía la razón, que diablos había hecho mal… con frustración se rasco la cabeza y se quedo ahí parada al lado de la meza sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso, el bendito saiyajin la había dejado sin más, sin decirse si quiera un adiós… un buenas noches… o simplemente una explicación como no me interesa tu compañía…. volvía a rechazarla como otras veces… volvía a hacerlo… presa de un sentimiento que no supo explicarlo, no sabía si era por la cerveza o porque simplemente esta vez no le daría el gusto de dejarla así, tomo valor y cogió las cajas de pizza y el sixpack y se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras…

Mientras daba cada paso sobre esos largos escalones, pensaba en la locura que estaba por hacer, pero de tan solo pensar en lo que podría conseguir si se arriesgaba se aceleraba su corazón… a pasos de la habitación de Vegeta se quedo pensando si debía retroceder, pero nada perdía intentándolo, total estaban solos en la gran casa y cualquier suceso vergonzoso, nadie seria testigo, sobre todo porque tal vez esta sería la única oportunidad en la que su cordura este de vacaciones y sus agallas estén blindando su frente….

Bulma se puso delante de la puerta, respiro y exhalo profundamente… debía mostrarse tranquila… lista y a punto de tocar la puerta vio como esta se abrió para su sorpresa, revelando al príncipe de los saiyajins sosteniéndola y mirándola con desconcierto…

-Hola Vegeta, pensé que querías terminar de comer estas cajas y de paso acompañarme tomando esto- diciendo eso le mostro el sixpack con una sonrisa y antes de dejarlo refutar ingreso a la habitación haciéndolo a un lado…

-Que estás haciendo!- refuto Vegeta incredulo

-Acaso no ves! Estoy acomodando las cosas sobre el escritorio!- respondió Bulma mientras las acomodaba –Por cierto donde está el control remoto?-

-QUE?-

-Oh vamos, es para ver una película o poner algo de música….- respondió la peliazul mientras dejaba todo listo

-QUE?- Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

-Vegeta!- Bulma volteo la vista hacia él para responderle cuando se quedo petrificada… al entrar con las luces apagadas no se había percatado de que el saiyajin estaba con el torso desnudo y ahora que estaban prendidas podía verlo con los brazos cruzados, con un pantalón casi a la cadera medio desabotonado y las marcas de sus abdominales…

-Que se supone que haces aquí! Yo no te pedí que trajeras eso! Ni me interesa….- Mientras el saiyajin refutaba, Bulma se perdió por un momento en su cuerpo… en su expresión, en su cabello algo desordenado, en sus cejas marcadas, en esa nariz respingada…

-HEY! Acaso no me escuchas terrícola sorda!-

Bulma escucho cada palabra y en vez de ofenderse o mandarlo al diablo, simplemente sonrió, si emitió una boba sonrisa al quedarse sorprendida por el espectáculo… internamente se felicitaba ya que al final si valió la pena su intromisión…

-Realmente estás loca…- comento Vegeta en gesto molesto acercándose a la puerta

-Basta Vegeta! solo vine para tomar algo, pensé que podríamos pasar el rato… no es para tanto-

-Retírate!- indico Vegeta abriendo la puerta de su habitación

Bulma se quedo mirándolo con pesar y fastidio…-Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil!- diciendo esto puso sus manos en la cadera e hizo un gesto de sorna –No pensé que el Príncipe de los saiyajins sintiera miedo de una mujer indefensa-

-Que has dicho!- pregunto Vegeta con una vena palpitante en su frente

-Siempre paras huyendo cuando me acerco, no puedas tolerar un poco de compañía!- refuto Bulma molesta

Vegeta la vio fijamente, vacilo su mirada hacia los lados y con una sonrisa retorcida cerró la puerta de su habitación…

-Quieres saber qué cosas acaparan mi atención… verdad- le dijo en tono mórbido y caminando sigilosamente…

Bulma observo su mirada… y entendió sus intenciones, sabía que la quería intimidar, sabía que quería acorralarla hasta que deseara salir corriendo de ahí… pero tenía dos opciones, lo dejaba hacerlo y cedía a su juego psicológico, terminando hecho mierda y saliendo despavorida y arrepentida por completo de todo, o le hacia la batalla a ver quien ganaba…

Vegeta se acerco hasta estar frente a Bulma… los dos se miraron fijamente, La peliazul no sabía que esperar de él en ese momento, solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al verlo sonreír y observar sus puntiagudos caninos, parecían afilados y monstruosos… no pudo evitar abrir grandemente sus ojos al observarlo… Vegeta se acerco un poco más, haciendo que por inercia ella retrocediera, chocando con el filo de la meza de escritorio…

-Sucede algo?- pregunto con cinismo el saiyajin mientras endurecía su mirada y concentraba un poco de su ki, logro que las cosas tiemblen y las luces de la habitación parpadeen… Bulma miro la escena y sintió como se le escarapelara la piel… Vegeta tenía una mirada de sádico… sus ojos eran más oscuros y por un momento se veían idos… sintió un fuerte impulso de gritar… pero en vez de eso se mordió el labio inferior presa de la ansiedad y desesperación contenida…

-Basta… para…- empezó a decirle Bulma tratando de hacer que su subconsciente temeroso cobre valor y repetía internamente que ese ser era Vegeta, que solo quería asustarla, aunque pareciera un monstruo salido de una película de terror…

El saiyajin se acerco un poco más y estando a solo unos centímetros de chocar su cuerpo, desprendió una aura oscura… dispuesto a que la peliazul vea con sus propios ojos, quien era… le mostro a la peliazul su verdadero ser… un ser maligno, ya que solo irradiaba oscuridad… y temor… Bulma no pudo evitar sentir miedo… mucho miedo… sus manos se aferraron fuertemente al filo de la meza…

Vegeta miro los ojos azules de la mujer… sintió la tensión de su cuerpo, el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, sintió su miedo a pesar de que ella trataba de ocultarlo o calmarlo, era inútil, el podía verlo… vio como su labio inferior estaba sangrando por la presión de su mordida… la mujer estaba temblando…

-Este soy yo… esto acapara mi atención- diciendo esto dirigió una de sus dedos al labio de la peliazul y toco su sangre… -Causar terror y estar por encima de todo…-

Bulma lo miraba inmóvil… no sabía que responder… sobre todo porque en ese momento se sentía sometida… un nudo enorme se hizo en su garganta…

-Ahora entiendes porque digo que tu curiosidad es insensatez…- respondió mirándola a los ojos mientras observo sus labios ligeramente…

La peliazul observo los movimientos de sus ojos… y pese a tener esa imagen espeluznante, pudo ver… un gran vacío en ellos… simplemente bajo la mirada, no queriendo ver más…

-Por qué… por qué eres tan difícil… solo quería un poco de compañía- respondió Bulma tratando de mirar hacia el piso…

-Buscaste a la persona equivocada- respondió Vegeta con frialdad

Bulma cerró fuertemente sus ojos y pese a no querer hacerlo, empuño sus manos… y lo arrimo bruscamente, saliendo con rabia de su habitación tirando la puerta… Era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de impotencias gobernar su ser…

Continuara…

...

 **Hola a todos,**

 **En este capitulo me demore bastante en actualizar y realmente pido disculpas por eso, la semana pasada después de publicar el cuarto capitulo tuve un incidente con un roba carteras así que se imaginaran como estaba... me bloquee por unos días, hasta que pude continuar de a pocos, espero que les guste este capitulo y reiterarles las gracias por sus bellos comentarios que me dan animo y de paso me hace ver si les gusta la trama que le estoy dando... El estilo que tengo para escribir es explicito, pronto vendrán capítulos muy interesantes, solo que estoy yendo de a pocos...**

 **Amapol**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

 _Su andar era incierto… la oscuridad del pasillo no le permitían ver el camino, aun así pese al temor que sentía su cuerpo, siguió avanzando sin prever los riesgos… una luz detrás de aquella puerta al final del camino apareció… apresuradamente continuo sus pasos, la puerta se abría lentamente mientras la luz empezó a obstruir su visión… ella prosiguió y dando un paso más sintió el vacío sin fin… el pánico la hizo sostenerse del marco de aquella puerta al ver a la distancia una sombra… los ojos negros de aquel espectro le llamaron la atención… tenía una mirada vacía que la inducia a que lo siguiera… su pecho se agito, vio hacia el suelo y no existía… esa habitación era un abismo, solo estaba el marco de la puerta y el lado de perdición… pero esos ojos negros no se apartaban de ella… seguían viéndola mientras empezaban a alejarse, en eso… una angustia la gobernó… vio con más énfasis en fondo y la luz cubrió todo, era seguir o vivir… y aunque quiso retroceder, su inconciencia la hizo seguir adelante… y cayó, cayó al abismo… su cuerpo caía, su alma se desprendía de su ser, pero aun así con una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver aquel espectro acercarse a ella, lentamente…_

Un espasmo brusco la hizo despertarse en el acto, su respiración estaba agitada y su frente sudorosa… había tenido una pesadilla, la sensación tenebrosa y extrañamente atrayente de aquel sueño aún mantenía estremecido su cuerpo… que había sido eso… dirigió su mano hacia el velador de noche con el fin de tomar algo de agua y así relajarse, pero el vaso estaba vacío… se volvió a echar tratando de desvanecer esos pensamientos, pero era imposible… necesitaba algo más… así que con cierta duda se levantó, se colocó las pantuflas y salió de su cuarto colocándose una ligera bata… la oscuridad y el silencio del pasillo la hizo detenerse, las fotografías mentales de aquel sueño aún estaban presentes, pero trato de olvidarlo caminando más a prisa… cruzo los salones de la sala y el comedor, necesitaba aliviar la sequedad de su garganta, ingreso a oscuras a la cocina pero presa de la costumbre no encendió la luz, simplemente se dirigió a su objetivo sin problema ya que, se conocía de memoria el camino, una sonrisa de relajación la adorno, por fin abrió la puerta de sus sueños en aquellas noches de insomnio y la luz de la nevera brillo tenue en aquella habitación… su mano se estiro a sostener aquella botella y cuando estaba por ponerla sobre el mesón, una sombra al costado del lavadero la hizo saltar del susto, haciéndola caer en seco sobre el piso…

Sus ojos se abrieron profundizando su asombro y confusión… él estaba ahí… con las manos estiradas a cada lado del lavadero y con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante… su respiración se escuchaba agitada… no podía notar bien su rostro por la poca luz, pero la posición en la que se encontraba mostraba su alterado estado…

-Vegeta…-Susurro con cierto espanto… la luz tenue solo le permitía divisar su espalda cubierta por un bivirí que la dejaba apreciar sus marcados brazos… las venas sobresalientes en sus manos la hicieron dudar en acercarse… estaba tenso y agitado… -Que te sucede?- le pregunto sin saber que más decir, por las otras experiencias sabía que el solía tener esos estados frecuentemente, pero ella desconocía la razón y sobre todo no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo… lentamente se acercó al no obtener respuesta, lo vio con los ojos cerrados y el sudor inundar su frente, deseaba tocarlo, pero se contuvo, simplemente se quedó en silencio esperando su reacción…

-Vegeta…- volvió a susurrar…

Él giro su mirada, lo único que alumbraba la cocina era la luz de ese refrigerador… sus ojos negros se posaron sobre ella, el silencio se intensifico… pudo divisar como aquella peliazul estaba cubierta con esa bata celeste, que por alguna razón la sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos… su cabello estaba suelto sobre su rostro y la expresión de su frente daba a entender su desconcierto…

-Estas bien? -

Nuevamente esa pregunta, se incorporó lentamente y trato de ocultar su endurecido rostro… la tenía a menos de un metro, verla no le causó sorpresa, pero si temor, se sentía tan abatido en ese momento, que veía a la oscuridad como su aliada, ya que, debido a sus alterados pensamientos, no se sentía capaz de ocultar su estado, sus emociones, sus miedos… necesitaba disfrazar todo por indiferencia…

-Solo tenía sed- el tono de su voz salió más débil de lo que pudo controlar, el fastidio lo gobernó… así que paso por el costado de ella con el fin de salir de aquel lugar, necesitaba salir de esa casa, alejarse de todo…

-Espera!-

La sorpresiva reacción de la peliazul lo desencajo, aquella se sujetó del brazo y rápidamente se colocó delante de él… –No te vayas-

La expresión en el rostro del saiyajin se transformó en inquietud, en ese momento él se sentía demasiado vulnerable y la proximidad de ella lo incomodo… -Que haces?-

Bulma frunció ligeramente el ceño… no sabía que responderle, pero en definitiva no quería dejarlo ir… -Yo a veces… también tengo momentos malos, pero siento que un buen pote de chocolate ayuda-

Vegeta arqueo una ceja confundido…

-La oscuridad de la noche es buena compañera para este tipo de cosas, no me lo comería sola de todos modos, por qué no te quedas y lo pruebas conmigo, hace mucho calor allá arriba- menciono Bulma acercándose al refrigerador con cautela impidiéndole el paso…

Vegeta se quedó observándola confundido… la vio sacar un pote de aquel frigorífico y colocar dos cucharas dentro… lo miro indicándole que lo probara…

-Te va a gustar- dijo ella tomando la cuchara y comiendo primero un poco de helado… -Ahora te toca a ti- lo aproximo a él

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, se sentía aturdido, ese olor, ese aroma…

-Oh vamos, es solo helado- insistió

Definitivamente se mostraba desconfiado… pero para sorpresa de la peliazul, una de sus manos fue a parar al pote jalándolo hacia él, sostuvo la cuchara y la adentro en la crema, Bulma observaba todo como si fuera en cámara lenta, cierta tensión la invadía en ese momento… hasta que vio como aquel guerrero comió… los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa inesperada la lleno al verlo disfrutarlo… sus ojos no podían apartarse de él, era como un magnetismo sin goce de espacio, hasta que la mirada fuerte del guerrero se dirigió a la de ella…

-Ves te dije que te iba a gustar- comento por inercia jalando el pote nuevamente hacia ella…

Vegeta no le dio ninguna respuesta, solo la quedo observando fijamente…

-Esto siempre hago cada vez que me atribulo con mis pensamientos- nuevamente rompió el silencio la peliazul mientras miraba el espacio oscuro del suelo, ya que en si la mirada de él la ponía algo nerviosa…

-Mírame…- Susurro él

Bulma escucho su voz y sintió cierto escalofrió, sonaba tan distinta a la fuerte y varonil de siempre… la oscuridad del lugar le generaba cierta ansiedad que acompañaba a la vez su expectativa, lentamente levanto la mirada, pero grande fue su asombro al ver que en un parpadeo Vegeta se encontraba frente a ella, a milímetros de espacio… la impresión se intensificó en su rostro, lo tenía tan cerca, que pudo escuchar su respiración agitada, tranquilizarse poco a poco en ese silencio, ella simplemente se quedó maravillada, aprecio sus ojos con real detalle, era como si la oscuridad no existiera en ese momento, era como si él en ese momento le estuviera mostrando su ser interno… Bulma no pudo controlarse y levanto su mano deslizando sus dedos sobre su mejilla… Vegeta tenía la mirada perdida, era como agujeros negros sin espíritu… pero repentinamente él sostuvo su muñeca, Bulma se quedó sin movimientos esperando lo peor por su atrevimiento, sin embargo lo que vio la dejo sin explicación, aquel roso su muñeca sobre su nariz, y aspiro profundamente como si se llenara con su olor… sentir su toque, sentir su aroma saiyajin cerca de ella la estremeció hasta los confines de su alma y la hizo sentirse totalmente vulnerable ante él, pero rápidamente ráfagas de su sueño la hizo perturbarse y el miedo la invadió, no supo cómo pero se vio alejándose de aquel lugar repentinamente y corriendo a prisa por las escaleras… cuando menos lo espero, se encontraba detrás de su puerta con el seguro puesto… su corazón latía a mil, que había pasado… por qué se sentía así… por qué ese sentimiento o angustia aplastaba su pecho… porque sentía ganas de llorar… quién demonios era él… jamás se había sentido así en su vida con una caricia…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola! Si, lo sé, es muy corto el capítulo, pero solo quería avanzar con esta publicación para que mi mente se prendiera nuevamente… continuare con este capítulo, estoy en eso, pero antes de demorar más, me provoco dejar este pequeño avance, espero te guste… Vaya sí que esta historia es elocuente…**

 **Por otro lado, veo que les ha gustado el desarrollo y me da mucho gusto, solo espero tener aun lectores, debido a la tardanza en la actualización, como les dije he querido publicar este avance y por favor no me critiquen por hacer eso, simplemente he querido dejar plasmado un poco de la continuación de esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar!**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Amapol**


End file.
